Fiore academy life of the rebel
by Iamawesomedogtoo
Summary: Mavis wondered what had become of Zeref when she had departed Fiore academy. She wondered of the Fairy Tail guild. Little did she know, she would be pulled into one of the school's most epic wars to ever occur. What would become of the man who started this war? How would this affect his life?
1. author's note

**A/N**

 **Hello. So I think Mavis a good character and so is Zeref. There aren't many stories about them. Be warned for over dramatic tales. Also, I update when I feel like it. I may update one day a week one week and then update 7 days a week. I will post chapter 1 soon.**


	2. the begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then I would make all the characters fat. You may now pity me.**

 **Zeref's P.O.V**

It was the year x790. Magic could be used by those that graduated from school. A spell was placed on the land that wouldn't allow students to do so. It was 7 years after the cursed war. The bloodshed had left a big mark in the land of Fiore. I shuddered at the thought of the war. Guilds did indeed exist. During high school, students would pick the guild they would go to. The master of that guild would be the home room teacher. I on the other hand do not have a guild or home room, forever doomed to be a wandering rogue mage. At least for now. Fairy tail sounds cool, but my brother is in it. I walked, unbeknownst to where I was going. I walked and walked. I walked until a pair of soft hands pulled me back. " Um, Zeref, what are you doing going into the lake without swimming clothes? Are you trying to-"

Mavis paused and looked into my eyes. "Next time, focus on where you are going. Who knows where you could have gone." She giggled. Her best friend Zera apparently had a dentist appointment. I shuddered. "So, how's your brother?" Mavis asked. "Dense as ever." I replied. "once, a girl used a pickup line. You know, the usual cheesy trash? She was like ' No wonder you fell from the sky with all the muscles you've got.' And he was like ' What are you talking about? The only time I even came close to falling from the sky was when I fell of the swing at age 10.' Seriously, people still say these over mature pickup lines at the age of 14. FOURTEEN! They haven't event reached highschool. If Natsu wasn't so dense I would have walked up to the girl and said ' you are totes, like, yesterday.' I pity her. Natsu's existence would make anyone suffer." Mavis laughed hysterically. I felt proud knowing I made her laugh. I was always proud to cheer up Mavis. She just seemed to draw people towards her. She was always fun to hangout with. I smiled as he saw her laugh. I didn't seem to understand what he said that made her laugh though. "what about Zera?" I asked. For a split second I could see sadness in her eyes. They were filled with grief and sadness. Mavis and Zera had both lost their parents, so they lived together. Somehow they managed. Mavis's eyes returned to normal. I found the eyes very interesting. At first glance, the eyes seem dull and empty. Looking closer you can find them unfocused. Looking once again, you find them bright. The more you stare into her eyes the more good you find in them. The jade eyes were the eyes of a youth filled with life. The more you see the more it fills you with warmth. It fill you with happiness. It brings you joy. The same could not be said for when she is sad. Her sadness washes over you. You feel the need to comfort her. At least that is what I think. To me, she is special. " Zera is at her usual match making business." Said Mavis. " She may as well be as crazy as Mirajane. One day she cornered the new girl, Lucy, and then started squealing. She squealed so much, Lucy actually walked out of the corner. It took her a while before she noticed. Then she had to corner Lucy again. She was bored and everyone knows a bored Zera means lots of attempts at match making. So anyways, she asked Lucy how she came to this school. I didn't know this either, but apparently, she wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild. She decided to go to Fiore academy. On the way, she met Bora and he was using a charm. It attracted females. That's when Natsu showed up. She realized that Bora was using a charm, causing it to break. However, Bora tricked Lucy into going to the ship party he was hosting. Natsu fought him after the ship crashed and then dragged her all the way to the academy. All 500 miles. Motion sickness can do wonders to a person. Any ways, shekept asking her if she liked Natsu. Lucy kept saying no. Apparently, Natsu walked by and saw this. He was basically pouting. Than Lucy had to explain what she meant and then said that Natsu said he thought she was hot. Natsu said that he didn't and that he said she looked pretty. Lucy seemed flustered. Then she explained what Zera meant by 'hot'."Mavis screamed. It was my turn to laugh.I saw Mavis blink back tears. "whats wrong?" Mavis burst out crying. I felt embarrassed and ashamed. " Zera landed in the hospital. They don't know if she'll make it. Sorry for not telling the truth." Mavis cried. I went to hug her. However, she turned her head around and our mouths collided. Neither of us intended to do this. Neither of us pulled away either. We held each other in a warm embrace. Little did I know, this would be the last I would see of her for 4 years.


	3. Lucy's secret

It was the year x794. 4 years since Mavis disappeared. 3 years after team tenrou disappeared. 2 years after they returned. 1 year after Zeref changed for the worse. All other academies pitied Fiorie, except Alverez academy. They all followed Zeref's lead. No one of Fiore could protest, for this was not in Fiore. 1 year ago Zeref started a war. The fight ended in a draw between the continents of Ishgar and Alvarez. Despite the fact that Ishgar had more soldiers, Alverez suffured no casualties. The magic seal on all children was momentarily broken due to the spriggan 12. The only reason the war ended in a draw was because the magic council somehow managed to place the seal back on. That and Brandish kept sneezing. However, the events of the war were not forgotten. Everywhere Zeref went, fearful looks were given to the senior. Whispers were heard. He didn't care. This would be his last day at school any was the start of yet another school year.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Another summer wasted. I didn't do any of the assignments. Just two years until I can use magic and fight every one. I sighed. Room 120, Fairy Tail. I sat down to receive my schedule. As I did, I looked around. Erza , Gray, and Lucy were in my grade. This included everyone else in team tenrou, excluding gramps and the exceeds. I remember how cruel Happy was to me this morning.

 _Flashback_

" _Ha! You have to go to school while I don't. In your face. I'm gonna go see Carla because I can and you can't and you're forced to go to the prison known as school and I'm younger than you and you still go to school and the only reason you're not dead yet is because you probably loooove some one there and I can see Carla any time I want unlike you who has to see her during break time or scheduling time and you're forced to hear lectures and trash nonstop and not allowed to eat fish meanwhile and then you see those snobby popular kids copy you every move *cough* Lily*cough* and hanging out with you special friend when she doesn't wanna even though you kinda seem stalkerish." Happy finished._

I didn't hear the rest. Who cares. Makarov punched me. "Up brat. You're never gonna pass." I got up and stared around wildly. At a corner I saw crime sorciere, an unofficial guild under Fairy Tail because they don't want to be identified. I saw Cana drinking booze (because she's Cana.) Elfman was screaming about manliness to Lissana. Mira was in a corner, slowly yet surely making a plan for her next match making nightmare. I got punched again. "Annoying brat! Pay attention when I give you your schedule!" I shoved the schedule in my bag and quickly looked around. Everyone except Lucy was here. Strange. I look at the crumpled schedule. Great. First period with Bob. I died. Then Makarov punched me alive. " Go on stupid brat. The bell is about to ring." Walking down the hallway, I saw Zeref. I glared. Zeref was with… wait… is that… Lucy? "Look, what you're doing is wrong. Its never gonna happen. Think of the people who'd die."Lucy yelled. "I can do it and no one can stop me if they tried!" Zeref cackled. "I will with my life!" Lucy replied. "Fine. See if you can. You've kept your little secret far too long from your friends." Lucy's eyes widened and then quickly closed. She screamed. Zeref took this as an opportunity to punch her to the locker. Everyone ran away from the scene except for me. Her next words were what shocked me most. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She could use magic out of school. Virgo popped up from a hole and grabbed Zeref all the way to the next class. " Will you punish me, princess?" It looked like Lucy was happy today because she was actually going to hug Virgo. Then again, its Lucy. Maybe she's going to choke Virgo. "what?" I asked. Lucy's brown eyes filled with guilt. "I know where Mavis is."


	4. classes

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu looked shocked. "I meant how did you get deluxe Mediterranean ramen noodles sold for a limited amount of time in Alverez ya weirdo?" I rolled my eyes. Then I threw the lunch kit in my hand. On the bag were neatly printed letters spelling Zeref. The guy might have attacked me but it would be cruel to take his lunch.

 **Zeref's P.O.V**

"Stupid etiquette class!" I yelled. Just then, I turned to see my lunch kit hit Bob on the head ( FYI: he's a boy). "I know I didn't throw that thing!" I yelled as I silently cheered.

 **Lucy's P.O.V** _( 1 minute ago)_

A shrill scream could be heard. " If you know where Mavis is, that's cool too. What I really wanna know is what you're trying to hide and protect us from." Said Natsu. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you!" I said as I fled the scene immediately. He chased after me but was stopped by Makarov. " Get to your class now!" I watched as Natsu was forced to go to the nightmare known as Bob's class. " I can explain!" I yelled. "No need." Makarov said as he gave me a schedule. At least he didn't know I used magic. I looked at my schedule. First class was with Makarov. I had 30 seconds before the bell rang so I ran as fast as I could. After panting, I Lucy kicked the door open. I ran to the only desk left: one between Erza and Ichiya. She slipped me a note. ' Thanks for saving me. When I came there were only two desks left. They were both to the right of Ichiya so I chose the farthest. Ichiya could still pester me though and Jellal was too busy studying.' I looked behind me to find that Jellal in fact had his face buried in a book. I pulled away the book to find him sleeping on his desk. Erza hit a nerve and smacked him with his own book. "Jellal! Wake up!" " Gaaa!" He screamed. " I must atone for my sins." He yelled. Another smack from Erza and he was back to normal. " Class," Makarov cleared his throat, " Today we will learn about the meaning of magic." Everyone groaned. "Yesterday we learned magic comes from the heart. However, if the heart defies logic, nothing can change that. Good intentions may not always be good. Bad intentions may not always be bad. If we want to do evil but our heart isn't in that place, no matter how much we try, no matter how much we convince ourselves its right, our heart fails us from doing it. You would be lying to yourself. Your magic would be weakened. It wouldn't have a purpose. Power can come from emotions, the urge to protect ones friends. The evil do not have that option. Most already sealed their fate by choosing power over companions and humanity. They have lost everything and will continue to loose everything. What is the point of having money if you can't spend it? What is the point of playing a game if you can't share it? Having all comfort at their beckoned call will only cause them boredom and greed. They would never be satisfied. It's not too late to turn back fellow brats. Remember to listen to your heart because good always trumps evil. Remember to not let your heart stray. Remember the source of magic. Then may your heart return. Then, there are those with bad intentions doing good. It doesn't mean anything if they didn't mean to do it. It would all be an accident." The bell rang. Most people had their head down. They talked, they slept, and they ignored the teacher. But I listened, and I listened well. "Master Makarov?" I asked. "Yes, what is it twerp?""Why do you always teach something different every class and period? Aren't you supposed to teach us all the same thing? What if one of us were absent and need notes but the only one of our friends who took notes would be in another class?" He sighed. "Child, if rules and restrictions were to hold us down, we will never reach our full capacity, but some rules are absolutely necessary. What you speak of is not one of those rules. Much like magic, my lessons come from the heart rather than some lesson plan" "okay" I replied as I walked to my next class. Next was physical education with Ooba. "Run faster or I'll spin you" She yelled as I ran to my class. When I finally reached the class, everyone was lined up. Great. A class with Gray, Lyon, Natsu, and Zeref. My day just got a whole worse. "Start running, pests, or I'll spin you!" We all ran. "Remember me?" Asked a girl with dark pink hair done in a ponytail. " Of course I remember you Sherry!" I replied. Meanwhile, I looked behind me. " I'm faster than you, Gray, and you just can't beat me." Lyon said riding a sculpted snow tiger on wheels. " Then let's see if you fall off that snow tiger and on to your butt! Ice make geyser !" Gray proceeded to throw ice cubes on the ground. "Gray you idiot! Now I have to melt this stupid ice" Natsu threw hot sauce on the ground and for some bizarre reason the ice actually melted. "How did I get caught up in this mess?" Zeref asked. By now everyone except Zeref were throwing kicks and punches at each other. Somehow the three of them rolled up into a ball and Zeref was in the middle. They rolled all the way to the finish line and on to the wall. That was when I realized I was last and Sherry was barely second to last. Ooba smirked. "Time to spin you!" "No!" Sherry screamed. " I may be prettier than her but she doesn't deserve such a cruel fate! Please stop, before the girl passes away. Please stop before it's too late. Please stop in the name of love!" She sounded like I was going to die. "Shut up or I'll spin you too!" Sherry immediately shut her mouth. "Now" Ooba said waging her finger in circles, and started spinning. It was the most horrible experience ever, but I didn't mind. This would be like training, so I'd get strong. This would be training to defeat Zeref. Finally, the bell rang. I ran to the next class before Natsu could catch up. The next class would be the only time I can freely use magic in front of everyone else: Goldmine's class. "What are we? Wild!" He screamed. Everyone knew what to do. " You call that a fire? It should reach the skys. You too buddy, just because you're younger doesn't mean you have it easy. It's called sky dragon roar because it roars at the sky. I know you can grow more flowers. Requip faster." "Nee chan, this is hard." Wendy cried. I patted her head. Wendy was a freshman but what I liked about this class is that they'll put you in regardless of your age. "Ms. Heartfillia, you have so much magic power in you that you just might explode. You need to learn how to let that power out without getting exhausted." All my training paid off. I summoned a spirit. I summoned another spirit. I summoned another. I tried a star dress. Afterwards, since I knew summoning too many spirits would kill me, I tried Urano Metria. When I cast it, the spell was still incomplete. I clenched my teeth and my spirits returned. I tried again. No matter how much I tried I could never master Urano Metria. I summoned five spirits, a half of two different star dresses and tried Urano Metria to no avail. " I am forced to give you an A for your work. You should have done it more Wild!" Everyone stared at me. Usually, Goldmine never gives an A. The bell rang and I went to my favorite class: Etiquette with Bob. "Oh, such wonderful creatures!" Bob squealed. I sat next to Levy. "Hi Levy chan!" "Hi Lu chan!" "So how's the book club going?" "Good! How's your novel going?" "Bad." We all looked at the teacher. " Now kids, meditate. Feel the power go in. try to sit gracefully and balance a few books and apples in your head. Draw in ethernano and try to grow your containers. I sat down and added a book to my head every two minutes. By the end, I had twenty books on my head and none fell off. I was dismissed to lunch and found a secret cavern to train. At least today there would be no book club meeting. I trained as hard as I could the whole three hours (strange, lunch is longer than all the other classes).

 **Levy's P.O.V**

Lu chan missed the book club meeting.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The dismissal bell finally rang so I walked home. In my apartment I took a shower. Wrapped around in my towel, I went outside to grab my clothes. There, standing in my bedroom was Natsu doing pushups. He was only in his boxers. I screamed. He stopped and looked at me. "We need to talk."


	5. igneel's rage

**No One's P.O.V**

Lucy immediately ran to her wardrobe and grabbed her clothes. She decided to kick him after she changed. Afterwards, she ran out the bathroom door and kicked him in the face. " Ow! That hurt Luce!" He screamed. "What are you doing with only your boxers in my bedroom?" Lucy asked. "I was bored waiting for you to come out so I decided to exercise." Natsu answered, obviously annoyed. He put his vest and pants back on. "How did you get in my apartment this time? I scared Mira to death not to give you my key. I locked the windows. I fortified the walls. How did you get in?" Natsu pointed at a hole on the floor. "Nooo!" She screamed. "It takes forever to pay rent. I can't pay repair damages too!" Natsu had no regret for what he had done. He was impatient. " Tell me what it is you're protecting us from. You don't have to fight it alone." Lucy laughed. " I wouldn't be protecting you if I told you." " But it's my job to protect you!" Natsu screamed. "No, it's not. You protected me too many times. I'm repaying the favor and protecting my friends even if it kills me." Lucy replied. Natsu didn't like the way she said ' kills me.' It's as if she planned to die. That's exactly what Lucy planned. As a last resort, if she gets taken down, she'll take Zeref down with her. What does her life mean compared to the hundreds of others that would be taken if Zeref went through his plan? Her friends have protected her. They were like her second family. She would sacrifice herself rather than see them in a world of suffering. "Please, tell me!" he begged. Lucy noticed his voice was getting desperate. It pained her to see her friend like this, but she had no choice. " I'm sorry, but I won't." Then, something unexpected happened. Natsu was crying. He hated when his friends suffered and there was nothing he could do to protect them. He was weak and helpless. He could only watch. Lucy ruffled his hair as he collapsed. When Natsu woke up, he saw the celestial mage practice Urano Metria. She failed and tried again. "How are you using magic?" Natsu asked. "The seal doesn't work on me" Lucy replied with a sad smile. " Why do you need to learn Urano Metria specifically?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed. "I can at least tell you this part. I know where Mavis is." "where?" Natsu asked. "In the janitor's closet." She replied flatly. " No matter how much magic I use, the door wouldn't open. Urano Metria is the perfect spell. It gives of just the right amount of magic to open the door without killing her. The problem is that it's a hard spell to learn." Natsu tried to use his fire magic, but it didn't work. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to practice. She checked the time. 2:40. Exhausted, she collapsed. Natsu felt privileged to at least carry her to her bed. Just then, Happy flew up the hole. "Natsu, where have you been?" He asked. Happy then saw Natsu carry Lucy to her bed. Happy's mouth flew open. "You liiiiike her, dontcha?" "Shut up Happy." "At least tell me when you go sneaking." "what does that mean?" Lucy suddenly jolted awake. "aaaah!" She screamed. She ran to her bathroom, power showered, speed brushed, and ran out. " Will you guys please get out of here?" She asked. She then jumped on her bed and collapsed as Happy and Natsu walked out the hole. For some reason, they ignored the door.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"Where have you been?" Igneel screamed. "Sneaking of with a girl." Happy giggled. " Is dense little Natsu really that shameless?" Igneel joked? "She was sleeping" Happy added. "Oh no, no, no, son." Igneel yelped. Igneel is actually a dragon in human form. He's my foster dad. He taught me dragon-slaying magic. We live in a dorm with Wendy and Grandineeya, Gajeel and Metalicana, Weislogia and Sting, and Skiadrum and Rogue." Um, listen dad. I overheard that she was trying to protect her friends from something. She told Zeref to stop some plan and then she said she'll defeat him. I asked her about it twice. Once at school and once when I sneaked into her apartment. She said she knows Where Mavis is and can use magic. And then she practiced some spell called electric machinegun or something. Please dad, ya know what's going on?" "Ya, son. I see what's going on. You need mental help. First you go stalking, and then you go eavesdropping." He replied. "Really?" I asked. Igneel face palmed. " What's the kid's name?" " Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." Igneel's eyes widened. " She's done so much for us." Igneel muttered under his breath. My super hearing allowed me to catch that. " What?" I asked. " You always did have bad memory." Igneel chuckled. " Can you at least tell me?" I asked. " Sorry son." Igneel said. " I guess you two meeting was destiny." He walked away. Exhausted, I sat on the couch. Normally, I don't read, but a book caught my eye. It was flipped to a page, so Igneel must have been reading it. I shut the book for revenge. While I shut it, the word Igneel caught my eye. Oh no! I'm turning into a weirdo just like Luce! I couldn't stop myself from opening the book, so I read it. ' E.N.D' I turned the page. 'once, there was a dragon named Igneel.' I looked at a picture of dad in dragon form. ' His goal was to defeat E.N.D' I saw a picture of Zeref holding a pink haired boy. 'E.N.D was very strong.' The pictures told a different story. It showed Zeref laughing while the same tiny pink hair boy attempted to destroy a piece of wood. I wonder if Zeref ever laughed. He always seemed gloomy. Then, one year ago he was always angry. He sneered and jeered and he never really had happiness behind those. 'one day, Igneel found him." It showed a picture of Igneel looking down at the boy. ' He lost.' It said. That's when I saw that was a picture of me when I was little. Impossible. ' E.N.D was born on x378.' Not possible. That couldn't be Igneel, maybe it was his great great grandfather. They never said the black hair boy was Zeref. I can't be the pink hair boy. I looked at a scratch note in Igneel's handwriting. 'E.N.D: Earth Land's Natsu Dragneel.' No way. This is a trick. But I knew it really wasn't. I had to find this out. Maybe I'll follow Lucy tomorrow at lunch. If she won't tell me I'll figure it out. I can protect her. People think I'm dumb, but I'm not. I had the world's most brilliant idea of following her. No one would have ever thought of that idea in a million years. I smirked. I'll need a disguise. I dug in dad's closet. No one will ever suspect a thing. I found a chicken costume ten times my size. Perfect. I'm so awesome. Since this chicken costume is ten times my size, Lucy won't suspect it's me because it's bigger. Not that she'll ever find me because the costume is white. I can camaflouge like a ninja and no one can see me. Tehe, I am brilliant, aren't I?

Igneel's P.O.V

"Natsu, you F***ing p**s me of you b***h. How dare you steal my prized chicken costume. I heard dragons taste like chicken. That costume was my life. It was my most valuable asset. It was even more important than my son. Natsu, get you stupid a*s over here!" I wish my stupid son wasn't a perverted stalker of a dense idiot who thinks he's brilliant but he's not and he's just a bag of trash and I will mangle his dead body over the freezer if he dares get a scratch on that chicken costume. Doesn't he know that costume is my life and soul even more than that pork costume? Yeah, I don't care about the pig costume, only the pork costume. When I was a little dragon, I got that pig costume and ripped it's skin off. Then I fried it because I love bacon and hate pork. That costume holds so many memories but not as much as the chicken costume. I remember dad giving me a chicken costume. He called me a coward and a chicken. Chicken was the last word he said before he died. Also chicken is tasty. Sometimes when I'm hungry, I wonder if I should eat myself because chicken is so yummy. If I ever do , I'll start with the tail. Ya, the backside. The juicy tender scrumptious backside. But first my stupid son Natsu Insert Some Stupid Middle Name Here Dragneel needs to get his fat butt ( that's not a compliment) over here and give me the d**n chicken costume! I hate him!


	6. declaration of war

Lucy's P.O.V

It was finally lunchtime. I sneaked to my secret spot, a meadow that was in the forest for some apparent reason. As I did, I noticed Natsu was stalking me for some reason (isn't it obvious?). Either ways, he's an idiot. The magic barrier will obviously trap him. I continued walking toward my destination. Behind me, I heard Natsu muttering, "Luce will never know it's me! I'm so smart!" "I can hear you, Natsu!" I yelled back. "How did she know?" he muttered to himself. "You know talking to yourself is mental, right? Didn't your dad tell you to go to a hospital?" I retorted. "She can read minds!" Natsu whispered. "This creature must be smart to know! Wait, she's Lucy! She's obviously using some magic or something. Ya, that's it. I've never heard of Lucy being smart." I rolled my eyes. " Have you ever considered that you're an idiot?" "I aint a liar, Luce! I'm brilliant and you know it." He is so stupid; he doesn't even know he is. I finally walked inside the meadow. "What are trees doing growing this high in a building? And why is the light so bright?" He asked. "This is a meadow and that's the sun, idiot!" I yelled as I walked inside. Natsu tried to walk inside but got blocked. "Let me in stupid meadow!" He yelled. He kept attacking the invisible barrier. " Open barrier! Open sesame! Open gate of the whatever. Fine! I warned ya that if you don't open I'm gonna have to beat it outta ya!" He said while repeatedly punching the barrier. Now it was starting to get annoying. "Fight me you coward!" He yelled at nothing in particular. Finally, he got an evil smirk on his face. "Open this gate or imma tell everyone that you can use magic outside of class." He threatened. " You wouldn't" I hissed. "Master Makarov!" I clamped his mouth shut. "You will regret this!" I hissed. He bit me. For revenge, since he was leaning again the barrier, I got rid of the barrier. He rolled and kept hitting trees. I laughed at him. Revenge is so sweet. That is, until it gets you back. He rolled onto me and my clothes accidentally ripped. I yelled. He shall now suffer and I shall make him suffer with my own two hand.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

This time, the spell worked. Natsu was standing in front of the janitor's closet, so it hit that as well.

Mavis's P.O.V

Where am I? What is a forest doing here? Where did that evil janitor go? "Mavis!" A girl yelled running up to me. She stopped to glare at Natsu. "Lucy?" I asked. Put some clothes on, no offense. Oh wait. I threw her my spare clothes. "Um," Lucy said " I'm happy you gave me clothes but they're all bikinis." I saw Natsu drooling in the bikinis. Then he proceeded to bite one of them. "So hungwy!" he complained. "So…" I said. "So…" Lucy responded. "The war!" We both said simultaneously. Natsu sat there looking as clue less as ever. I remembered what happened. (flashback) Zeref pulled away. "I'll go see Zera!" I yelped. I ran to the hospital and bumped into the janitor. "Hey Mr. Janitor!" I yelled. The janitor grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good! He yelled." The curse is affecting Zeref, and the darkness the darkness continues to consume him. I should know, I'm from the future!" The person took off their mask and was revealed to be none other than Bob. Impossible! " Zeref will start a war. Our only hope is if you survive to the second one. Lucy Heartfillia will be your savior" he said. I then blacked out" (Flashback over) "Care to explain?" I asked. "Natsu's in the room." Lucy whispered. "It's not like he'll tell anyone or understand." I explained. The goofy little dragon slayer was eating grass because he was so desperately hungry. " After we came back from Tenrou island, Zeref kept getting headaches. He started a war. He was about to unleash the grand magic world but before he did, I blocked it and it hit me on the fore head. He lost most of his magic power so he surrendered the location of the seal. I found it and the magic council reestablished it." Lucy said. " Unfortunately, I would randomly get nightmares of the grand magic world. It may not be in the open, but it's still there in my head." So it's true. Zeref has gone over to the dark side. "Let me help you!" I said. "Please," she replied, "after I use my life force, Zeref should be weakened enough for you to defeat him." I clenched my fist. Lucy didn't deserve to die. Zeref just lost his way. It's not him, it's the curse. "Lucy, you're innocent and Zeref's not acting like himself. I'm sure there's some way. I can't see a world where both of you are dead." Natsu jumped up. "Death? Lucy, how could you! You can't just abandon us and die. I thought we were friends." "Natsu, that's why I need to protect you guys. I won't die, but I'll seize to exist. No one will remember me. No one will be sad." Natsu sighed. "I'll always remember you no matter what."There was an extended silence after that. I felt shivers up my spine. As I turned around, I saw Zeref. "Zeref!" I ran to hug him but he stopped me. He scoffed. "So you came back Mavis? And you want to hug me? I don't need your pity!" "But I wasn't pitying you! I was greeting you!" Zeref turned his back and kicked the ground. "Zeref!" I screamed. "How could you." Natsu said. " How could you do that to one of your friends?" Zeref scoffed again. "Friends? She isn't my friend. I don't need friends. What has that insolent fool Makarov been teaching you? Once I break the seal again, he'll be the first I kill." Lucy screamed. I knew Lucy looked up to Makarov. " Don't you dare lay a finger on Master Makarov. Sure he's weird, but he gave me a new family. He always taught me and guided me. Many may see him as boring but he's the best teacher in this school. He is guided by his heart. Fight it, Zeref. Fight the curse!" Natsu defensively stood in front of her. " The war will begin tomorrow. By then, I should almost have enough power to break the seal. Your only chance will be before then." Zeref proceeded to walk away. " Fine." I hissed bitterly. "If you want to fight, I'll give it my all." Zeref smirked. "Then I will."


	7. protected

**Mavis's P.O.V**

I always wondered about Zeref in my comatose state. I wondered if he was going to make it. Maybe that janitor was not so evil after all. Who would have thought that after all these year it would be Zeref who was taken over by the curse. I always struggled with the curse. He always helped me. I didn't realize he was struggling with it too. I should have realized. But the look in his eyes now, they are not his eyes. They are the eyes of hatred and darkness. They are the eyes of blood. They aren't the black eyes with sparkles. The war has to happen. It may be the only way he could fight it. " Everybody! Zeref has declared war!" Suddenly, students rushed outside and started whispering. "Mavis? She came back? How?" I continued. " Lyon, how about you stand here? Gray on the other side because one: Zeref will most likely come before we're done with the- " I couldn't finish because Zeref walked in. he scoffed. " Lucy couldn't break the seal." "What did you do to her?" Natsu yelled. "Oh I don't think she'll wake up for a while." Suddenly, Lucy ran into the room. "I'm sorry." She glared at Zeref. " I had to deal with getting punched on the face repeatedly while being paralyzed." She rolled her eyes. "Really Zeref?" Zeref held his hand up in defense. "Just when I was starting to sound cool." He grumbled. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. "Ooba's spinning helped a lot!" She replied. Ooba gave a thumbs up as everyone stared in amazement. "Yay! Zeref's back!" I yelled. "The war!" Zeref yelled. I groaned. "Charge!" We both yelled. He punched everyone he could. "Open, gates of the lion, Loki; ram, Aries; maiden, Virgo; clock constellation, Horologium; goat, Capricorn! Star dress, Taurus form!" I heard Lucy yell behind me. Seeing as she started to attack, I started as well. For now, it was an all out punch a thon. That's when I heard bullets. "A gun!" I screamed. Crazy fast bullets zoomed through the walls. Unfortunately, the school was not holding up very well. Happy came flying in with fish. "Aye sir! Aye, aye sir!" He yelled as he dropped the fish on the people. Carla flew in after him in her human form. "If you dare hurt Wendy, I'll kill you!" She screeched. The teachers would be very confused to find blood on the floor and claw marks everywhere. Oh well. Why clean it up? Red is a pretty color. Suddenly, Panther Lilly flew in. "Sword practice!" He yelled. "Can you break the seal on Erza?" I asked Lucy. She shrugged. "That would consume a lot of magic power but she is strong." It appears Erza's magic was unsealed because she summoned her heaven's wheel armor. "Just a few more minutes." I heard Zeref mutter. That would be a problem. Everyone will get their magic back but the it would be too late to save Zeref. He wouldn't be able to turn back. I was too caught up in my thinking because when I looked around, we were surrounded. The wall blocked us from behind and the gunner blocked us from the front. "Urano Metria!" I heard someone yell. All of the guns men fell down in defeat as Lucy fell to the ground, her spirits nowhere in sight. "Why?" I asked "You knew that would drain your magic." "I think you already know" She replied smiling. I did know. If she attacked, she wouldn't save us fast enough before at least one pulled the trigger. I hope she doesn't get magic deficiency disorder. I know she's strong. She will live. Just then I noticed something I didn't notice before. What was a bullet doing on her? I observed it closely. Oh no! This is a draining bullet. It consumes magic power by the second. I pulled. I pulled harder. I pulled as hard as I can. It won't get off. If the bullet keeps draining her, she will die. Suddenly, I felt a hand on me. I smiled as I wiped my tears away. Things were going to be okay after all. We will win. Zeref will return. I was filled with hope, because in those emotionless blood red eyes, I saw a sparkle of shining black. It lasted a second, maybe even half, but I knew that it was there. I just hope it isn't too late.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I'm weak. I will always be weak. I will never be there when my friends need help, no matter how much I try. Look at me, a helpless heap on the ground. At least if I die, I'll take the Grand Magic World with me to the grave. No, Natsu was right. Death is cowardice. I can't protect my friends if I'm dead, like how they protected me. I can't make them laugh like they made me. I have yet to go through more times, crying with them, laughing with them, fighting with them. I can't abandon them like this. Otherwise I'd be just like Zeref, seeking a world I can never have and trying to escape my own with death. Mavis was right. Zeref, just like me, is a person who just lost his way. It seems he deserves a second chance. I guess life is just not meant to be thrown away. Does this mean everything I know is wrong? So far, a lot of them seem wrong. I know for a fact that at least one thing I know is right: that I need to get up. So what if I'm not strong? Power doesn't mean strength. I better not let Makarov's lesson go to waste. I felt a warm hand and placed mine on the person it belonged to. At least it's nice to know that someone cared. What am I doing, lying on the ground like a helpless heap? I got up as I saw a quick flash of a rifle. At least I could do something. I shoved Natsu over as I took the hit. "What the!" He screamed. "Lucy!" He yelled. "Win." I whispered. "Please, help him" I said as my eyes slowly closed. The last I could hear was a girl crying as several others surrounded me. I fell asleep thinking of the cries as a soft lullaby of jiggling bells.


	8. surrender

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I leaned in to hear Lucy's breath. Short. Very short. I stared at her chest and wondered if I should take the risk to hear her heart beat. She'll probably wake up to smack me and call me a pervert. If she doesn't, then maybe I don't need to hear her heart beat. Maybe she's dead already. How could I. how could I even suggest that she's dead? She's strong, unlike me. I guess if she saw us die, this is how she would have felt. Anger. But there is something that stops me from having too much hatred. She saw things like this every day. It must have been hard. Maybe this is why she felt like she need to sacrifice herself. Maybe what she thought was right. Like fate wanted this, I stared at a weapon lying on the ground. I touched it as I felt power surging through me. I can use this power, but if Zeref dies, I die. Perfect. I ran toward him like Lucy running toward rent money. "Zeref, I will – " I was cut short by the door opening. "Hey guys, what's up?" Zera asked as she walked in. I don't think she knows it's a war zone. Lots of people looked shocked. Oh yeah, and she's supposed to be dead. Just a minor detail. Everyone froze as she observed the scene. "What'd I miss?" She calmly asked. "You just paused the whole f**king war!" Yelled Zeref. Everyone wondered why they suddenly paused when they realized it was the fan fiction author writing that they paused. They continued with their not normal lives. Yes, fan fiction author. I can see you. I know what you type. I always do. ( **A/N: Is that the illuminati symbol on Natsu's …?** ) As I was saying, "Zeref, I will defeat you!" I yelled. "Really?" He asked. "So you don't have a single doubt against it?" He asked again. "No!" I lied. "Stop lying. Of course I'd know, I'm your own brother!" He yelled. Wait, he was? His eyes told me it wasn't a lie. "You know all those times I yelled at the teacher not to say my last name? I tried to hide it. I had to tell Heartfillia and Vermillion already figured it out." Zeref said. "Why?" I asked. He smirked. "Some contradictory curse. I guess old me thought if I turned evil and you knew I was your brother, you'd have problems." He blinked. "That was old me." Before he blinked I saw his eyes flash black. Black. His old color. Maybe someone painted red on his eye lids and when the red goes away, he blinks and it gets on his eyes again. Yes, I am smart. I'm totally brilliant! "You said you had to tell Lucy. Why?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me as they turned black again. It disappeared after a second. "You are E.N.D." He whispered. No way! To many surprises in one day! It's not real! Seeing the obvious discomfort in my face ( **A/N: In your face!** ), he started. " I'd say about 400 years ago, we were living peacefully in a village. I still remember when you were curled up napping. I was reading. Mom and dad were talking about… babies. There was a loud boom and mom and dad died. I ran out of the house and carried you as fast as I could. Problem was, there was a war going on outside. I ran but they got us surrounded. They shot you. They were about to shoot you again, but I got in the way. They hit my shoulder luckily. I hid behind a dumpster ally as I waited for the war to clear up. Yes, the same war that took hundreds of years. A dragon named Igneel found us. He wanted to rebel against general Acknologia, but he couldn't. Soon after, he brought us to a hiding spot with the other dragons. All five of them were in the rebellion. They found six innocent civilians. Acknologia's army marched to the next city. We were the only survivors. Soon, they pursued us. There was no escape until we found the Heartfillia clan. Anna Heartfillia gave us a place to stay and rest. I worked on an invention called the eclipse gate with Anna while Grandineeya tried to heal you. The wound was too severe so I asked her to move it to me. She did and that cursed me. We both knew the risks. One day, the army caught up and we couldn't escape. Desperately, we jumped in the eclipse gate. 400 years in the future, Layla Heartfillia was waiting. She died because she used her life force on opening that gate. We stayed at Jude's house for a while, where everyone met Lucy. You seemed fond of the little girl and when she asked if I was your brother, I replied with a yes. The girl was always nice to everyone as she took care of them. One day, a hooded figure came to the house. ' Lucy will be the one to hold in the power of the Grand Magic World.' He muttered as he walked away. There was something about the Heartfillias that made them super powerful. So powerful that they can even break the seal. The thing is they have problems letting it all out. It exhausts them beyond compare. Igneel said his life's goal is to defeat E.N.D., a powerful warrior who murdered several. What he didn't know was that you were E.N.D. Once he found out, he realized he didn't have the heart to kill you. You didn't have the heart to kill him either. He forfeited and you won. Very soon, we all went our separate ways." I was intrigued. What? Lucy says that word and I'm smart. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. He shrugged. "You already know." I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. He must be lying. I looked at his eyes flicker black as he shoved me and a bullet hit his shoulder. I saw a scratch there. So he wasn't lying. Tears flooded my eyes as his eyes turned black. "I surrender!" He whisper shouted as he fainted.


	9. the birds and the bees

No one's P.O.V

The fellow students, Lucy and Zeref, have finally gotten back up from their commas. It's been a few days since then. Lets follow Zeref and see where he goes. "Is the day so young?" Zeref mutters under his breath menacingly. "Dude." His younger brother, Natsu, laughs. "You look like a drama club reject." He in fact does look like one. Zeref was wearing a Cinderella dress with pom poms and exactly 23 'I hate the drama club sticker' stickers. Natsu had always wanted to say that someone was a drama club reject the minute he heard those words, which was about a minute ago. He didn't even know what it meant, but it sounds cool. Zeref apparently didn't know this because he was shocked his brother would actually say something intelligent. "That's because I am." He replied in honest to goodness truth. Natsu felt cocky even though he's always cocky. Know, most of you must be thinking the following right now: who the f**k are you and where did you place the author's body? I assure you I am the author. To simply put it, when I write in first person, I write the thoughts in the person's head and no one thinks a full narration in their head except me. I had to censor a lot more than what you thought in Igneel's dirty, dirty mind. Anyways, let's continue on with the story line. Lucy and Mavis waved bye bye to Levy as they walked away after the fan girling session over Lucy's novel. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. It was then that she noticed the interesting clothes Zeref was wearing. "I don't deserve to be pitied right now." He mumbled. "What happened?" Mavis asked. "The drama club rejected me!" Zeref burst out. It was by now that Mavis and Lucy were laughing hysterically on the floor. Mavis laughed so hard she was actually crying. "Natsu, help me here!" Zeref pleaded. He looked behind him to see his brother a heap less pile on the ground as well. They all stopped laughing after 5 minutes, which resulted in all of them being late to class. Many of you are probably confused. Let me explain: it is not that Zeref was not dramatic enough. It was that he was too dramatic. (Flashback) The teacher, Alzack Connell, opened the door. "Shall I be in thy's drama club?" Zeref asked. Alzack shut the door muttering about how they don't pay them enough to do this. There was another knock. It was Jellal and he was handing out cupcakes in a star bucks uniform because he lost his usual clothes. Jellal threw the cupcake at the teacher and ran for it. Alzack chased him down and begged him to join the drama club while he refused, so Alzack dragged Jellal all the way there and made him sit in a table with only Erza and Ichiya. Awkward. Jellal only wished he wasn't trying to atone for his sins today. (Flashback end.) Mavis, Zeref, Lucy, and Natsu all had second period together. Fun. Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu were shooting hoops while Zeref was failing at shooting all his hoops. All the while, Levy, Lucy, Mavis, Zera and Ultear were discussing about how kawaii some storybook shippings were while skipping rope. Well, Cana was talking too, but she wasn't skipping rope and didn't talk kawaii, she talked dirty. The basketball came cascading toward Lucy as she automatically Lucy kicked it. The ball perfectly landed in the hoop while the boys stared. Finally, Natsu walked up to her. "Um, Lucy? Can you go to the park with me? Wendy wants you to watch her." "Sure!" Lucy replied with a warm smile. When she turned behind her, she saw the girls whispering. They didn't hear anything after the first sentence, so they all got the wrong idea. "A date!" "I hope he doesn't mess it up like Lissana's." "This is Natsu. He has never asked someone out in his life." "This is going well." "Should we interfere to make it more romantic?" "Remember last time? We sooo messed up and then Juvia chased after Gray for 5 straight days." "We should leave it alone." "I wonder how it'll go." "Let's stalk them!" They whispered. "Um guys," Lucy said turning around, "What are you talking about?" "Nothing!" They all said sweetly. She suspected them. Lets skip to lunch! "So…" Mavis said. "Your brother asked Lucy on a date." Zeref tried to spit out his drink, but it was too delicious, so he swallowed it, ran to the fountain, filled his mouth with water, came back, and then spit it. "Did Natsu loose all his innocence?" Zeref screamed. "Calm down! It's just a date" Mavis said cheerfully. "You know what dating turns to? Kissing! You know what kissing turns to? Marriage. You know what marriage turns to? Dirty things!" Zeref screamed. "Um, I think you're taking this a little too far." Mavis said in a calming manner. "Really?" Zeref asked. For some reason, his eyes were red, his hair was messed up, he was heaving like a maniac, and there were literally birds flying around his head. "They'll lose their virginity!" Zeref yelled at the top of his lungs. That was the day all the birds in Fiorie went… migrating. Zeref was so paranoid, he actually temporarily unsealed his seal and opened a portal to an alternative dimension that he just created. "Um," Mavis said, "we're stalking them. Wanna come?" "Of course I'd supervise them." Zeref said, apparently back to normal. So now here we are, at the park, with 10 girls, 5 boys, 2 spirits, 3 cats, and 1 dragon stalking Lucy and Natsu. "Make a move!" Mirajane whisper shouted. "The girl has the busts for it!" Igneel scream whispered. "Exactly what I was thinking." Cana yell whispered. Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the bench with bored expressions on their face wondering why Wendy hasn't arrived yet. "So hungry!" They both said at the same time. The sad thing is, the ice cream costs 50 jewels and both only had 25 in their pocket. "Here, Natsu." Lucy said, handing him 25 jewels. "You can buy something since I know you need food more than me. Go, save yourself!" She wailed. Natsu went to buy ice cream and the only ones they sold were ice cream cones. He was about to eat it all went he noticed clutching her stomach while she lay in the bench. "You can eat it." He said. "No, you eat it." She said. All the stalkers, excluding Zeref, who still had dirty thoughts in his head, let out an aww. "Let's share it!" Natsu shouted. The awing continues. "Are you nuts?" Lucy asked. "We can't eat of off the same cone. That would be like indirectly kissing." "But we both paid for it and we're both desperately hungry!" "Fine!" Lucy said as they ate the cone. Mirajane squealed. "They indirectly kissed!" She whispered. "I knew they looooved each other!" Happy tease whispered. Loki was crying in the background while Virgo was smiling. Lucy stretched. "I'm going back to my apartment." Natsu followed her. "Why are you following me?" Lucy asked. "because I want to sleep." Natsu responded. "Can't you do that on your own bed?" Lucy asked again in an annoyed voice. What neither of them realized that the stalkers did was how disturbing Natsu's statement was. "but Luce", he whined, "yours is so much more comfier." It was now that Zeref's dirty mental images went on over drive. All the stalkers scrammed to their usual places. 30 minutes later, Natsu walked through his doors. "Are you sure you want to tell him?" Igneel asked. "I'm sure. I can't protect his innocence forever." Zeref walked up to greet Natsu. "Hello. Yeah okay, let's have a talk about the birds and the bees." 5 minutes later, Natsu's face was red. He would never look at Lucy the same way again. Meanwhile, somewhere else, we follow Sting and Rogue. "Dude, I totally creamed the football team." They both walk into a portal. "Rogue, you're in a bikini." Sting said. He looked down. "No! my beautiful short hair!" Rogue screamed. Sting looked down to see that he too had a bikini and long hair. They realized they were no longer in the park. "How do we get out?" Sting asked. Normally, Rogue would respond "I have no idea", but he is currently too paranoid to respond. Ah ha ha, they won't get out for a couple of hours.


	10. you bet the games!

No one's P.O.V (because we all know you missed me)

"Noooo!" Zeref screamed. "This can't be happening." Lucy chocked. Mavis was still crying. They all watched as Natsu lay unmoving on the ground while Happy and Cana were laughing. Lucy turned around to face the cat as tears fell from her eyes. "How could you do this?" Zeref decided to call the nurse. "Can't!" Cana said as she held up his phone. Out from behind Cana poked out Plue. "Pun puun puuuun!" Plue laughed. "Plue!" Lucy yelled. "How could you betray me like this?" Most of you are wondering what the living help is going on. Let's go back a few minutes shall we? (Flashback) "I'm bored. Let's play UNO." Zeref shouted. "I'm good. Grab three more people if you want to stand a chance against me. Winner or winners get anything they want from loser or losers." Natsu, Mavis and Lucy magically appeared behind Zeref. "How did I get here?"Natsu asked. "I still sense the seal, so it's not magic." Lucy replied. "Guys, he broke the fourth wall to get us here!" Mavis said. Everyone laughed. "Yeah right!" Zeref didn't even realize he had broken the fourth wall. Thirty minutes later, Cana beat every single one of them. Now we get back to the above. "Noooo!" Zeref screamed. "This can't be happening." Lucy chocked. Mavis was still crying. They all watched as Natsu lay unmoving on the ground while Happy and Cana were laughing. Lucy turned around to face the cat as tears fell from her eyes. "How could you do this?" Zeref decided to call the nurse. "Can't!" Cana said as she held up his phone. Out from behind Cana poked out Plue. "Pun puun puuuun!" Plue laughed. "Plue!" Lucy yelled. "How could you betray me like this?" Poor little Plue. If Plue would have stayed with Lucy, who knows what Cana could have done. If you can't beat them, join them. "You're all gonna have to listen to me for the whole day." Cana said. They all thought Cana was going to, ah, how shall I say it? They all thought Cana was going to make them do disturbing things. This was even worse. "Burgers." Cana said as Natsu immediately jumped up. When he saw the scene before him, he wished he didn't. Stupid food impulses. Cana smirked really wide, a sadistic, evil, horrifying, smirk. "I'm feeling merciful today." She said. "Lucy and Mavis have to go join the football team. Natsu and Zeref have to join the cheerleading squad." Once again, everyone regretted playing that UNO game. Let's see what the girls are doing right about now. Mavis pulled out a stick for safety reasons. She then lightly tapped the door. Immediately, someone kicked the door open and it went between the two girls, hit them both on the arms, and broke 32 walls excluding the furniture and students who didn't make it. This was always the first impression coming to football. "What are we boys? Wild!" Bacchus yelled. The football team consisted of all of Quarto Cerberus, Gray, Lyon, and Romeo. Great. Just great. "ugh!" Lyon screamed. "My stupid eye shadow's wearing off." Gray rolled his eyes. "Um, can we like, join the football team?" Lucy asked. "Today's the game against football team 1. The only reason we even let you join was because Cana beat us all at UNO." Mavis and Lucy's jaws dropped while another girl walked through the door. "I'm here to join the football team!" Everyone stared at the familiar bluenette. "Juvia?" Gray screamed. Let's go were the boys are. "Ugh! Stupid cheerleading costumes!" Gajeel screamed. Natsu stuck his tongue out. "If you weren't such a loser and lost the bet against Levy, you wouldn't be having to do this." "What did you say?" Levy asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Zeref protected them with his pom poms. "Cheerleading is stupid." Gajeel muttered. Every single cheerleader in the squad suddenly decided to give them the wrath of the cheerleaders, excluding Wendy. Unfortunately for him, Gajeel's outfit ripped. He had to buy another one and got detention for in school indecency, something Gray is excused for every time for "lack of mental abilities." Gray excuses it as a habit. Look at me rambling on about Gray, let's get back to the torture session. "Team 1! We won! The trophy's ours cause we're number one!" They screamed. "We fly! You die! We're the ones who have the knives!" Zeref cringed. The cheerleaders all pulled out knives with the exception of the boys, Wendy, and Levy. "Knives?!" Zeref yelled. "We are very dedicated cheerleaders!" The girls said harmoniously and rather cheerfully. "I joined because cheerleading is a nice thing." Wendy said. No one understood why cheerleading is considered a good thing. "From the top!" Mirajane screamed. "I bet the only reason you lasted this long was because you wore bunny girl's uniform." Gajeel whispered. Now it's 30 minutes later and he games are about to begin. "You'll never beat us!" Sting said. Rufus, Orga, and Rogue stood next to him in awkward postions as the word 'winnerz' was written in the background. "We'll cream you!" Lucy snapped as Mavis, and Juvia wore black shirts, white skirts, spiked necklaces and knee pads with sunglasses and red lipstick behind her. The words 'yeah right!' invaded the background. Gray sweat dropped. First they have a pose off and then they break the fourth wall. If only he knew what was going on in the cheerleading side. "Go team 8!" Yukino yelled. "Team 8?" Mirajane said as a dangerous aura surrounded her. "You dare not support team one? This means war!" The cheerleaders took out their pom poms and knives. "I'm a team 8 cheerleader!" Minerva shrieked. The cheerleaders stabbed and destroyed as many hair styles as possible. In the middle of the hairshed was when they met. "Wendy?" "Chelia?" The two girls cried as they hugged each other. "I'm sorry, but we must part, for we are on different sides of the war." Chelia cried as a team 8 cheerleader dragged her away. "Chelia no!" Wendy cried as she was pulled away as well. Gajeel stood in the middle of all this drama wondering why the cheerleaders were all insane. "How could you betray me like this? I thought we were friends!" A random girl that I do not know the name of cried to another random girl that I do not know the name of. The game bell rang as the games began. Igneel stood on the bleachers cheering for his son. "My son is totally gonna beat your son!" He cried. "Yeah right!" Weislogia said. Apparently Igneel misread the situation. His son didn't join the team eight football team. He joined the team one cheer squad. When everyone came out, Igneel started crying. "Charge!" Lucy screamed. (Imagine her dressed like her Edolas self with lipstick.) "Suffer other team!" Juvia yelled. (Again, the Edolas version with a black top hat and blue lipstick.) " Caring and compassion is trash!" Mavis yelled. ( Black lipstick and /Read/Fairy_Tail_494 picture.) Zeref gasped. "Not as trash as Gray!" Juvia scoffed. Gray was shocked. Juvia had been hitting on him for years. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Sting. "Huh, you think I ain't afraid to show some skin?" She taunted. Lucy then proceeded to rip her shirt of and give everyone on the football team a nose bleed. "Romeo's watching!" Gray screamed. "I know half pint's watching, I just don't care." Lucy yelled as she placed her shirt back on. Natsu shrieked. Lucy would never do this in public. The coach blew the whistle the game began. Lucy snapped and the coach collapsed. "Why play by the rules when this can be an all out war?" Mavis cackled. All the boys in the cheer squad shivered. "This will help." Juvia said as she placed a picture of Gray on the football. She then kicked the ball and it went all the way to the other side and pierced a hole on the bleachers. "Score one for team eight." Lucy said as the three girls stuck out their middle fingers. Oh look! A nose piercing! "Um…" Gray stuttered. "My face!" "Puh leaze ice cube. I can beat you by a million yards and then some. You should have begged for mercy before you face your defeat! But then again, you suck too much to get any mercy." Juvia yelled. She high fived Lucy. "I don't even understand why you ever had any interest in him." Juvia muttered. "Never did and I never will." Lucy responded. "Let's be generous!" Mavis yelled. "You guys are so trash, if you even want one eight of a chance against us, go join team one!" There was no hesitation as the rest of team eight joined teamed with team one. "F**king b***h faced losers!" Lucy yelled as she pulled out a cigarette. "I bet they never had cocaine in their life!" Juvia yelled. By now, you get the picture. Three totally innocent and nice girls turned to the total opposite. "I beat Cana in an epic drink down." Mavis said nonchalantly. Let's see… oh! There Cana is laying flat first on a bench in a comatose state for over consumption of alcohol. "Torture technique number 35!" Lucy shouted. Juvia shot the others with a water gun while Mavis fainted the rest with her hip size. "Ha!" Juvia yelled. She continuously kicked the ball into the goal. The team one cheerleaders finally got out of their shock. All of them reached for their knives to attack the team eight footballers. Mavis laughed. All three girls started glowing. "We're" Lucy said. Her hair grew longer and floated around her in a rainbow colored mirage as the whole stadium turned dark like the cosmos. Lucy's clothes changed to a dark yellow orangeish simple dress with tiny amounts of glitter all over it. Planets can be seen in the distance as a shooting star passes by. "bad" Juvia said as her top turned to a blue strapless dress. Her feet elongated into a single lengthy mermaid tail with scales of different shades of blue all in rainbow order. The scenario changed to the light blue under water. Schools of colorful fish swam around Juvia in a rainbow of colors. Atlantis was a little distance away. "a*s!" Mavis yelled. She grew pink fairy wings and a curly tail. Her clothes were frilly and pink with lots of ribbons and layers. The scene changed to a green meadow with hundreds of different flowers. Many varieties of butterflies were flying around the place. "Maiden of the stars and celestial realm!" Lucy yelled while all the backgrounds disappeared. "Maiden of the waters and the deep realm!" Juvia yelled. "Maiden of the forests and earth realm!" Mavis yelled. "Unite!" All three shouted while the three backgrounds returned side by side. "Do comets cause hail?" Lucy asked. "Do mermaids grow scales?" Juvia asked. "Do fairies have tails?" Mavis asked. "It's an eternal mystery and an eternal adventure!" All three quipped. A bright light flashed. All the cheerleader were seen fainted on the floor while the foot ball players were back in their regular clothes. "Well" Lucy said. "looks like" Juvia said. "we won!" Mavis cheered. Natsu lifted his head up and groaned. "Oh, now they get back to normal." He yelled. 30 minutes later… "Settle down class!" Zeref yelled. "Where am I and how did I get here?" Gajeel asked. "You're in my imaginary class room." Zeref said slowly like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Forget that, where'd the chairs go?" Natsu asked. Zeref imagined a chair and then sat on it. The door burst open. "Special guests!" Zeref cheered. "Natsu." Sting hissed. "Sting." Natsu hissed. "Rogue." Gajeel hissed. "I have greeted you humans." Rogue calmly stated. "Welp!" Zeref said. (from an alternative universe, a certain skeleton named Sans sneezes.) "What did we learn?" Natsu raised his hand. "We learned the hardship of a job and not to under estimate or base on appearance." "No!" Everyone else yelled. "We learned to never make a bet with Cana!" Natsu's eyes widened in realization at the stupidity of answer.


	11. band breakup

No one's P.O.V (again)

It was a regular day in the totally normal Fiore academy. Who am I kidding. It never was and never will be normal. After the whole football incident, Gray was scarred for life, so Juvia tried to comfort him, but Gray was scared of Juvia and then he broke down and yelled about how life had no meaning. And then people were staring at him in the hallway like "Would you shut up?" and then Gray actually died and Juvia started screaming so he got resurrected by Zeref who's seal was broken and he was cursed anyways so why not but his curse was actually removed and ankserum was up in the sky screaming "THANK YOU MERCY!" And everyone actually heard it and they were just like "WHAAA?" And then Ankserum went to vacay in Mexico. Natsu came in the hallway and they started fighting and everyone in the hallway were screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gray stripped so hard his shirt hit Mavis on the head and knocked her unconscious so Zeref started fighting too. Then the teacher screamed that they all get a detention. Well, technically he said "You all get detention!" Then Gray said "what if I strip it out my backpack?" The teacher laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and then went like "Ha! The only time I ever excuse detention is if Zeref joins a band. Or maybe Mavis. Or Natsu. Or maybe even Lucy." Somewhere far away, Lucy sneezed at that remark. Natsu actually took this seriously so he called Happy on his Lphone (lacrima phone) and went like "Fly me to Galuna island!" So happy did and Natsu literally pulled Lucy out of her vacation spot (Swimsiut and all) and dragged her to school. He then screamed "We're going to join a band!" While people were wondering what was more amazing: the fact that he was that stupid or that they did it so fast. So now here we are in this situation. "What!" Mavis, Zeref, and Lucy yelled at the same time. Natsu grinned so the trio of "What!" screamers decided to huddle up. "The only thing that can counter Natsu's grin is Lucy's glare." Zeref panicked. "You're right! Lucy's immune so she has to get rid of it before we all succumb to the grin!" Mavis shout whispered in horror. "Guys, can't I just kick him or something?" Lucy asked. She got up to glare at Natsu but he kept the grin up. Lucy then decided to kick him but he miraculously dodged. "It didn't work!" Lucy whispered. "How?" Mavis was basically shivering on the ground. "We have to think fast or we're all doomed!" Zeref scream whispered. Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. It's just a stupid grin! Suddenly, Mavis and Zeref both got an idea at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked. They then looked at Lucy. "You're the one he has a crush on so it's got to work." Zeref said whilst smirking. "So kawaii!" Mavis squealed. "Guys!" Lucy yelled. "I don't like him like that!" Lucy suddenly felt surrounded. "Help!" A shriek could be heard. Everyone turned to see Lucy tied up with a bored expression on her face. Mavis held out a sound tape and played it. "I'm gonna die!" The boringness of this incident caused Lucy to walk up, rip the rope, and walk away. While she was walking, Zeref and Mavis gripped her feet. "Don't escape without us!" they plead. She turned around to see that Natsu's horrible, horrible grin was gone. Zeref and Mavis turned around also and he immediately put the grin back on. "Fine!" They yelled. Lucy walked away, sticking her tongue out in the process. "Hey Lu!" Levy said. "I heard the battle of the bands contest gives 400,000 jewels to the winning band. Lucy ran back there. "Wait for me! rent money here I come!" could be heard as she disappeared into the distance. The quad waited in front of the door to the music room when the door suddenly opened. A sobbing girl came out the room. She noticed the four sitting and waiting and immediately wiped her tear. "Are you guys good friends?" The girl asked. "Yep!" Natsu replied. "Well then I suggest you don't enter. This place is cursed." She ran away after that. Pink. A flash of light pink hair. Light blue eyes. It was familiar, but who was it? The door opened to reveal a pointy eared man with light brown skin and dark brown crimson hair. "The name's Erik. Call me Cobra." He said as he held out his hand. "By the way, Zeref, I'm glad you changed. I used to be just like you but look at me now: a teacher." He turned to Natsu. "Oh, the curse? Well here's the thing: when good friends enter the band, their friendship always seems to fall apart. They get way too much drama in their life. Most of the time, at least one dies. I don't know why though. Oh and I can hear all your thoughts, but don't worry. I won't announce it out loud." Cobra looked at everyone's shocked expressions with a bored face. He handed them the battle of the bands sheet as they all wrote their names. "Everyone thinks that it'll never happen, but it always does. You can change bands or drop out any time you want though I doubt anyone else would join considering how scared they are of the curse." He laughed and patted Natsu's shoulder. "You're so stupid!" Everyone gave him curious glances before walking out the room. Immediately after the door shut, Natsu growled. "I am not stupid!" Zeref patted his shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that buddy." "Sooo," Lucy said. "start?" Natsu took a fighting stance. Lucy picked up a sticky note on her shirt that said 'Gray thinks you're hot, Lucy.' She blushed. "I play the guitar, Mavis plays the accordion, Zeref plays the piano and Lucy plays whatever!" Natsu yelled. "I think I want to play the harp." Lucy said. "Nope." Natsu said. "It's too much like a guitar." "Okay." She sighed looking down at her feet. "Can I sing?" "Nope." Natsu said. Lucy came back with a disk. "Can we sing this?" She was ignored. She looked to Mavis and Zeref. They were too busy listening to different tracks to hear her. But Natsu wasn't. "Hey Natsu! Earthland to Natsu! Dude, get a life. Gray is better than you." Natsu immediately turned around. "So, do you think this is a good song?" Lucy asked. "No." Natsu replied. "You didn't even look at it!" She yelled. "And I don't have to. You're too weird to pick out any good songs. They'll probably be all sappy." Lucy clenched her teeth. Unable to hold her anger back, she Lucy kicked Natsu on the face. "You must have a problem if you think I'm the weird one." She said turning around. The sticky note in Cobra's handwriting landed on Natsu's nose. He picked it up and read it. "Off to go to Gray, eh? If you want to leave, then leave." He ripped Lucy's name from the list and tossed it in the trash. "Fine!" Lucy yelled. Mavis and Zeref took off their headphones. "Oh no!" they yelled simultaneously. "The curse."


	12. the girl from the warning

A/N : I am through with P. . OF WITH YOUR HEAD! A long time ago, lived E.N.D. He was a mere child, but his most powerful emotion was his anger. They say Zeref was known for his sadness. Mavis was known for her happiness. Lucy was known for her curiosity. For Natsu, his strongest emotion was his anger. Anger for others gave him strength rather than mere matches. Hatred toward the enemy boils and consumes him, causing him to unleash his anger. It is a good thing Natsu isn't an evil person now. By the look of things in the past, he may as well be. Every night, he would wake up whilst his family sleep. He would look seethingly at the people. How could they enjoy their lives knowing what the government does? How is it fair that the government can do whatever they want to all the citizens? Why would people support the taxes being so high? He'd sneak out of bed and grab a knife to kill villagers. One by one, they disappeared without a trace. One by one, Natsu's desire for anger was resolved, that is, until one day, when he followed a soldier outside. "The taxes aren't high enough!" He screamed. "I will not raise the taxes!" Said a queen as she haughtily sat on her throne. "But then we won't have enough money to buy weapons to defend the villages." The queen continued to refuse. The frail queen walked to her table. There was blacksmith equipment and she hammered away at what looked like an incomplete piece with white wings. "I'm sure the Scarlets will like this. Its destined to end up with a requip mage descendant. I'm going to call it heaven's wheel." She continue her hammering. "At this rate, you'll die from lack of sleep." The solder muttered. "It's either the kingdom or me!" She yelled. Natsu felt awful. How could he do this? In his anger at himself, he ran not knowing where he was going. Unbeknownst to him, a scared little girl was watching. "Where am I?" She yelled into the distance. "Mommy? Daddy?" The girl went to cry in a meadow. After crying, she did what makes her feel better. It was always something her mother did with her to cheer her up. It was to sing together under the starlight. She looked up at the stellar sky, filled with so many stars and thought she even saw a streak of purple. The beautiful sky urged her to press on, so she did. She sang and felt a cold breeze on her face. The breeze blew her blonde hair in the wind, so she decided to move with its rhythm. She looked onto the sky. Why oh why can't people see that the stars are bright enough? The girl had already forgotten she was lost as curiosity took over. She peered over all the bushes and trees to see a pair of gawking eyes. The girl then shrieked. Out of the bushes immerged a boy with a bloody knife. "What are you doing dancing in a meadow in the middle of the night?" The pink hair boy asked casually. The blonde ran. She ran and ran. She ran so fast, she opened a portal back to her time. Her last thoughts when she ran into the portal were 'He does realize he was up in the middle of the night with a knife.' Lucy always thought it was a dream. Natsu woke up in the middle of the night sweating and panting. He remembered. So he was E.N.D. How can no one tell him? Natsu forced himself back to sleep. (We all know Igneel and Zeref won't forgive this. And he overheard some plan that involves a gun, orange juice, and a bagpipe.) The next morning Lucy peacefully strolled down the halls with Levy. "Natsu is so insensitive." Lucy said. "First he ignored me and then he refused to see the song I wanted to pick out because he thought it was for sure going to be sappy. Even before that, he wouldn't let me do anything!" Levy looked at her poor friend with a shocked expression. "He did what?" Mavis overheard the conversation and joined in. "There goes my number one otp." She sighed. They walked past Gray. As they did, Gray pulled Lucy in. he was already in a discussion with Juvia. Lucy's friends pretended not to look, but Lucy knew otherwise. "I like both of you." Gray said. Juvia looked shocked while Lucy knew this would happen. "Go with Juvia. I don't have an interest anyways." Lucy said. Juvia was even more shocked. Lucy happily walked away knowing she made the right choice. "The beautiful Lucy has come!" Dan yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes. Dan. Suddenly, Dan fell face first onto the ground. Lucy looked shocked as she saw it was Natsu who punched him. "Enjoy getting your date ruined." He smirked. Lucy looked horrified. Sure, she was going to say no, but Natsu can't just hospitalize him. Lucy dug in her pocket only to find her phone missing. Natsu held it up. "Nurse!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Natsu threw her phone on her face while she cried. Levy and Mavis had seen the whole scene unfold and went to comfort her. He then walked up to Gray. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell." How did Lucy feel about this? Horrible. She felt like she lost a brother in the middle of a war and was forced to fight him while he was willing to fight her. She thought of all of her friends as family. This was no different. "Don't hurt him!" Juvia screamed as tears flooded her eyes. "Take me instead." Natsu continued to kick Gray in the face, so Gajeel came. "First you made shorty's best friend cry and now you wanna hurt my phantom lord friend's boyfriend?" He cracked his knuckles. Jellal mysteriously appeared. "I agree. You are doing some bad things." Natsu stuck his tongue out at them. The bell rang as Lucy ran from school. She was ditching but she didn't care. In the apartment, Lucy put up wooden barriers, gave extra wall and floor protection, whatever she could to make sure no one could get in. she looked at her coach and kicked it. Then she ran to her bed and collapsed. Running. He was E.N.D, wasn't he? That had been reality, hadn't it? With that bloody knife, it felt like he was a different person. Then she remembered. The curse. How could she have ignored it? A familiar flash of pink caught her eyes. The girl who gave her the warning. "I warned you." She said with sadness in her eyes. "Who are you?" The girl hesitated before answering. "Meredy."


	13. yellow eyes

"How did you get in?" Lucy asked. "I have my ways." Meredy said. "You know, I was like you. I had four best friends and it was all awesome. One day, we decided to join the battle of the bands, save one. She heard rumors. A girl came out from the band room and warned me not to go in. her name was Ultear." Lucy knew Ultear. Ultear was one of the people who always teases her, for fun of course. "I didn't listen and we all went in. My friend didn't want me to do anything because he was worried, but I felt like he didn't care. My other friends realized it was the curse, so they tried to reason with both of us, but we got further apart than ever. I felt so horrible I wanted to commit suicide. But I survived. My friends risked their life to save me, and as much sadness it filled me with to see them die, it gave me a purpose to live. Every year in the band room I mourn for their deaths." Lucy cried even more as she hugged Meredy. Meredy wiped her tears off. Meanwhile, what's going on with Natsu. Natsu roared a war cry at the top of his lungs. "Natsu, this needs to stop now." Zeref said sternly. "Why would you care? Go on with your miserable life with light blondie over there. No one cares about you anyways. What I do to Lucy is none of your business." "You really have it hard." Zeref said. "Have what hard?" Natsu asked. Dense as always. "If only she did back. I guess she has the capacity to, but she wants to keep it brother sister." Zeref muttered to himself. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "Your love life, baka." "I do not like a weirdo like Lucy." Zeref sighed. "That's what they all say that." "I'll prove it!" Natsu yelled running to Lucy's apartment. After he came, he tried to enter but failed miserably. Even the door wouldn't budge. Natsu pulled out a gun. Worth a shot. A pink haired girl emerged from the apartment. As she walked, she noticed Natsu standing there holding a gun. She snapped her finger as the gun fell. "I know if you were trying to be nice and make sure she doesn't worry about the band, but that was harsh. She was serious about helping and you made her feel like trash. You pretty much acted like you didn't care about her. After that, you interfered with her love life and broke her phone which took her months to pay for. You also broke her nose, but I sewed it back on and cleaned most of the blood out. Sorry she doesn't like you back, but I think you ruined everything just now." "I don't care about her!" Natsu yelled. He picked the gun back up, but he saw the bullets missing. By now, the pinkette was gone. Wait. Wasn't she the girl with the warning? What was she doing in Lucy's apartment? Lucy walked outside her apartment peacefully. It really was a wonderful day outside. If only the same was at school. If only. Oh well. She sadly continued her walk out of her apartment when she noticed a certain salmonette, pinkette because he annoys her so much. Not that there's anything wrong with pink. He just hates being called pink haired. Lucy quickly sprinted to the park to avoid him. Was that a gun? Oh dear Mavis no. Wow, dear Mavis. Something people said once Mavis disappeared. Someone came up with some legend that Mavis see's them from where ever she is and can make super natural occurrences. Who ever made them were not thinking logically, although she might just have been doing that while in her suspended state. Maybe Lucy should ask Mavis. No. curiosity kills the cat. But, does it kill the dog? Lucy summoned Plue. No, she does not want to kill Plue. At least, I hope not. Plue came out and pretended to be innocent. However, Plue's guilty conscious got the best of him, so he admitted it was he who opened the fridge in the middle of the night. All Lucy could hear, though, was "pun pun pun pun pun pun!" Lucy didn't understand though. The sound of Plue reminded her of Natsu. He was able to understand Plue. Somehow. "Plue!" Lucy cried successfully ending Plue's ranting. She explained to Plue about Natsu's antics. Most people would expect Plue to be mad. Unless they knew Plue. Plue smirked. "He likes you. Loke's got some competition. Wait til I tell Happy. I'll go text him. of and by the way, like, Happy and I always had the latest most advanced phones. We even had phones before phones were invented, so, like, don't be jealous. Puhleaze, Loke's gonna cry his balls out. Oh wait, I don't think you like him back, do you? Or, you could like him and Loke. Or you could just like Loke. Aquarius keeps going on and on about how you need a boyfriend. You probably never will have one in the mess you're in right now. Ah ha ha. I am a delirious snowman looking dog, aren't I? Oh, ya this is going to turn into one of those crazy soap operas." Again, what Lucy heard was "Pun pun pun pun puuun pun pun pun pun puuuun puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun pun pun puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun soap opera." Somehow, the last two words got through. "Why would my life be soap opera?" Lucy asked. Plue sighed in exasperation at having to explain this all over again. Lucy assumed Natsu had left by now, so she headed home. Unbeknownst to her, a certain doom was looming in over her apartment. As she came back, she saw a dent of about ½ cm on her wall. Lucy gasped in horror. "How could someone do this?" She yelled. Natsu smirked behind her. "I tried and fail miserably to get into your apartment." Without even having to turn around, Lucy Lucy kicked Natsu on the face. Yellow eyes. His eyes were yellow. Like a lion. Why? He was raised by a dragon. Maybe. Or was it something else? She turned to look down at him on the floor. Nope. Yellow eyes that's for sure. She should talk to Zeref about this. Or should she? Why not talk to Wendy? Lucy pulled out her Lphone and called Wendy. "Hello, Wendy? Natsu's eyes turned yellow. I don't know what to do." On the other end of the line, Wendy had major panick. Her mother, Grandineeya said when the time came for her yellow eyes, Wendy would get help. Igneel doesn't know about Natsu's. "Run, Lucy, run!" Lucy freaked out. She ran and ran as fast as she could, but fell over as arms grabbed her by the legs. Natsu glared daggers at her. "Why did you kick me?" Lucy tried to kick herself free but it wouldn't work. She covered her face with her hands and braced for impact and nothing came. "Son!" Igneel said in a stern voice. Natsu's eyes immediately turned back to normal. "What happened, dad?" He asked. "I know you were trying to hit on her, but that's a little harsh, don't ya think?" Both their faces turned red. "I came here to prove I didn't like her!" Natsu yelled. Igneel laughed. "Dragon instincts, son" Natsu's face turned even more red. Lucy took this time to run for it. As she locked the door behind her, she wondered if it was best to never come out again. 'Probably.' She thought as she fell asleep. Igneel knew he had saved Lucy from something horrible. "Thanks, Meredy." He whispered. Meredy smiled from where ever she is. "Just trying to attone!"


	14. remember

A/N: I have so much inspiration, my head could bust. It didn't. Yet.

The next morning, Lucy felt a million groans. Class could have been the worst. Finally lunch! "Levy!" She yelled. "Lu!" Levy yelled. "So, you wanna have lunch under the tree? Oh, and how about Gajeel?" Levy fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "He doesn't know." "Why haven't you confessed to him?" Lucy asked. "Why haven't you confessed to _him_?" Levy asked. "Gajeel would kill me if I did." Levy replied. "Poor Natsu." Levy sighed. "Why?" Lucy inquired. "If only you knew."

"I AM A VIRGIN!" Erza yelled. She threw her backpack at Jellal's face as Cana walked behind her all the while snickering. Random people said random responses. "She has it hard." "Poor Jellal." "What does virgin mean?" Ignoring everything that happened just now, Lucy beckoned a red faced Erza to the table. "I-" Lucy put a hand to her face. "For once in my life, I don't want to know." Zera and Cana sat next to her. Cana snickered again. "Told her a rumor, and she over reacted." Zera sighed. "Does anyone know where Mavis is?" She asked. "Band practice." Lucy replied.

"SO, Lucy? Where do you go to during the end of lunch?" Cana asked. "Please, tell me it's responsible." Erza said. "Or you be meeting someone you liiiiike!" Zera squealed. "Or training." Erza said. "Or other stuff." Cana smirked. "Only I know, and I won't tell anyone for the sake of Lucy."Levy said. Everyone sighed except Levy and Lucy obviously. And the people who weren't eavesdropping or in this conversation. "I guess privacy must be respected." Erza said. "Hey guys!" Mavis yelled. She sat next to Zera. "I decided to drop out the band a start one on by own." Everyone stared at her. "What?!"

(Flash back) "How are they going to be friends again?" Zeref asked. Mavis smirked. "We pretend to argue over some dumb thing and then both drop out and compete against each other. They'll realize how stupid they were and try to get the band back together." Zeref didn't like the idea. Mavis pulled out a porcelain disk that just happened to be in her dress right between her cleavage. She dropped it on purpose and then screamed "Oh no! I'm dropping out and Zeref is too and we're gonna compete against each other in different bands and other stuff!" Natsu, being the dense idiot he was said "Ok! Bye!" Mavis figured he'll come around. (Flash back end.)

Somewhere else in the room. Jellal sighed. Zeref sat next to him. "We all know you like her. We all know she likes you. Why not tell her?" Zeref asked. Jellal sighed again. "You know Zeref, I used to be a bad person like you. I used to do horrible things. That's why I've decided to fight crime and punish myself this life." Zeref gave him a pitiful look. "Which is why you live life to the fullest. Live the happiness to counter the sadness you've caused. Otherwise, you'd be just like before. Causing pain and misery." Jellal smiled for the first time in about forever.

Back to the room where the girls are sitting. Ultear popped up. "Sup girls!" Meredy followed behind. "Question: why did you tell me all those things?" Meredy smiled. "You and I used to be friends in another time." Mavis got up and then sat back down. "Another time traveler!" She yelled. "Huh." Ultear said. Everyone turned around to see Jellal walk up to Erza. Before he could open his mouth, Erza spoke. "I knew that was a lie." Before he spoke again Erza said "That's because you're a terrible liar." At this point, Jellal just gave up talking. "I accept and that's because what you're going to say next is extremely predictable." She gave him a hug. Erza pulled off her backpack from Jellal's hand afterwards, resulting in him falling over. She laughed. Jellal got up. Revenge… revenge is sweet. (A/N: lol!) Jellal smirked. "Look into you backpack." Erza opened the backpack and in a quick second Jellal shoved her head in. now Erza was mad. A mad Erza means suicide. Jellal was screaming a very feminine scream as he ran for his life. Lucy watched them run off into the distance as she turned around to face Levy.

"Tell him!" "No!" "Yes." "Never." "You can't escape fate, Levy."

Meanwhile, across the room. Gray was laughing at Natsu. "You mean, everyone just left your band?" Gray continued laughing. "I haven't seen Juvia anywhere near the cafeteria." Gray stopped laughing. "Juvia has swim practice. She has a life, you know?" Gajeel pointed at Natsu. "Pathetic. Everyone quit because of you." Loke came out. "How could you do this to Lucy? You evil little" Loke punched Natsu as hard as he could. Gray stopped laughing. "Long time no see Loke!" Loke kept punching Natsu. "You will suffer!" He yelled. "You don't know how many injuries she has. She thought of you as a brother and you abandoned her." "Loke, I think this has gone too far." Gray said with steel in his voice. "He doesn't even remember who she is!" Loke yelled. Gray looked shocked. "Natsu, is that true?" Even Gajeel looked confused. "You forgot bunny girl?" Natsu took a deep breath. "Look. I don't know who bunny girl is, but I do know Lucy is my enemy."

Everyone looked shocked. "Do you know her last name?" Gajeel asked. Mest ran to the table and put his hand on Natsu's head. "He really doesn't know." Another round of "What?!" "Do you know how she joined the school?" Natsu shook his head. "She was your best friend." Gray said flatly. Then all chaos broke loose. "How could she be my best friend? Ever?" "She was." "I don't even want to remember her." "How could you say that?" Natsu and Gray fought like they've never fought before that day. There was no Erza to stop them (because Erza was busy making Jellal's life hell), no reason to restrict them. It was a war for the sake of Lucy Heartfillia. Virgo came to stop the fighting. "Princess would not be happy if her friends got injured." She glared at Natsu and for the first time, her expressionless face showed some emotion. "That includes her former friends as well. She still believes in you." Virgo turned to Loke. "Brother, we must return to the celestial realm."

Cobra got on the mike and made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight will be the battle of the band. We only have individual singers this year. Their names are Natsu Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Mavis Vermillion, and new comer Gray Fullbuster!" Gajeel turned around. "When did you join?" Gray smirked. "Since the music teacher can hear all, I thought 'I wanna join!' when Natsu said he doesn't want to remember Lucy."

 **Unknown P.O.V** (I had to do it.)

And so, the raging war ensues. Who will win? Who will lose? I knew taking down the glue would collapse the team. Friends face each other on the field as enemies. Part one to rid Heartfillia is complete. Hopefully, that meddlesome time traveler does not interfere. "I know what you're planning, but this won't happen. It's a different present." The pink haired time traveler said. "Ah yes. Meredy, is it? We've got our goals in your original time. Why do you think you can stop us this time?" I asked. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Meredy screamed. "Why do you care about the girl so much anyways?"I asked. "Because she is my friend. In my original time, she was one of my best friends. I tried to protect her, but instead, she protected me with her life. I won't let her down." It looks to me like Meredy had a realization.

"You're the one that activated Zeref's curse!" I smiled. "Quite easy, except I didn't know his bonds for his friends and school would be this big. If I had known, I would have trained more. Thankfully, I wiped his memory clean of the fact that it was me." "You made Natsu forget about Lucy and sped up his yellow eyes activation." "Without the glue, everything falls apart." "And if your plan fails now, you would have, I fore say, a backup plan?" "Not saying that I would ever have to use it, it's so brilliant I doubt you could evade it. Only one flaw, the color of her soul. I'll bring Michelle into this." "Michelle would never listen to you." "Don't be too sure. The girl is quite easy to manipulate. She would do anything to see Lucy. I mean anything." "Her love for Lucy is strong. It's an unwavering bond." I flicked my wrist as I heard a scream.

Michelle in tube 1. Meredy in tube 2. Just three more until I reach the second floor. My plan is perfect. The only problem: I need that Heartfillia girl. Then the world is my oyster.


	15. Battle of the bands

The stage was set for the contestants just in time. After the setup, the contestants met up with anther contestant. "Lissana?" Lucy asked. Lissana smiled warmly at her. "I've been a bit busy." She admitted. After the reunion, Cobra explained the rules. "The first round will be songs you wrote. All the other rounds with the exception of one are karaoke. Someone will be eliminated every round. When just 4 people are left, we'll reveal the pairing results that are chosen randomly and the teams have to compete against the other team and a special power couple revealed during the event. The worst team will have both members eliminated. Remember, the power couple is not part of the battle. No one's got questions. Gray, come see." So Gray did, and he knew what this was about. "I heard Lissana. This is a code mgc." Gray rogered that to his squad. "We're gonna get Meredy back!" Wendy cheered. She turned to her squad. "Role call! Just because." "Romeo!" Romeo blushed. "Chelia!" Chelia smirked at Romeo. "Dora!" Dora hissed. "Like I'd let you say my name. Wendy. The most despicable name in all of Fiore. I bet she pretends to be a virgin. Please girl, quit the innocence. We all know your faking it." Wendy ignored that comment, but Romeo didn't. "I like the name Wendy." He whimpered. Dora gasped. "Omg! I saw Chelia smirk at you! Wendy must have blackmailed her into brain washing you to actually like her!" Romeo pretended to look cool, but he was scared. Being near Wendy gave him a warm feeling. Before Chelia could say something, Mest, the squad supervisor, hugged Wendy protectivly all the while causing Romeo to clench his fist. Wendy, noticing this motion, thought it was directed at her, so she hugged Mest tighter. "Wendy would never do those things. You're just picking on her." Mest was a true memory mage, leaving him able to read and tamper with memories. He also has a resistance to having his memory and brain tampered unless he decides to do it to himself. Romeo went to send Wendy a reassuring glance, but before he could fully execute it, Dora caught it and dragged him by the hand. "You're supposed to be with me, Romeo." Amidst all the chaos, the last member of the squad shot a colorful signal. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" "Asuka!" Everyone yelled. "So, while you guys were dealing with your over dramatic love lives, I found the secret base of the secret base of the secret base of the well, you get the point. I've located Meredy, and luckily, she's right next to the memory station." "Hold on." Romeo said. "Can't Mest just return Natsu's memories back to normal or is he just too weak?" The reason Romeo glared at Mest was for a totally different reason than the memory thing. Wendy instinctively stepped in front of Mest. Maybe it was because he protected her. Yeah, that must be it instead of some totally different reason. "If Natsu realizes his memory was changed, the change will go away. If he suddenly regains his memories, he'll realize that. But of course you're too dumb to realize that, aren't you, Romeo?" Mest hissed. No one hurts Wendy and gets away with it. Wendy is Mest's favorite member of the squad. Not only is she kind and compassionate, but she was his first friend. The older kids always were overprotective of Wendy. She was a cute and lovable person. It's like she was Fairy Tail's kid. Well, Romeo and Asuka were kids too, but no one really felt as overprotective for them. "Should we tell Gray kun about this?" Wendy asked. Every one decided yes, so the plan of action was for him to observe the surroundings. Of course Lissana was observing the surroundings too. Round one wasn't very interesting. " tada, ureshino na ite ne tada" (I think. some end song in gmg arc.) Mavis sang. " na na injana" (I don't even think I got those lyrics right. First ft Zero end song.) Zeref sang. " woah oh oh, woah oh oh!" ( third theme song ) Natsu yell singed. " woahooowoah " ( second 2014 theme song ) Gray sang. "You don't let me down!"(Fairy Tail of the dead meeeeen end song) Lissana sang. " woah oh oh oh oh oh oh, yesini ni ni hero" (now know I got the lyrics incorrect. first theme song.) Lucy sang. Perfectly normal. Unbeknownst to them, an epic battle was being fought. Okay, so Gray and Lissana knew, but they weren't there. "Ohoho stupid brats. You finally showed up. When I captured Meredy, I knew you guys would show up." "Faust!" Everyone hissed except Wendy. She was too innocent to hiss. "Idiots! It's not like you'd get the memory device." He shot a powerful beam at Wendy, just because she was the innocent one. Luckily, she used vernier on herself ( She asked Lucy to break her seal to practice, but felt bad about lying, so she did. Normally Lucy isn't allowed to, but how could she say no to that innocent face?) The beam of light hit the bottom of some object and bended to where Meredy was. It broke the container containing her and she broke out. "Sup guys I feel like a train just ran over me." She looked around. "This does not look like Juvia's sleep over." Remembering the situation, she did the only logical thing she can do. "Run!" So they all ran. Not really much use. Asuka was good with a gun, but she used up all the bullets. Mest came because he can sense memory manipulation and memories in themselves. Romeo came because he felt a need to protect the girls like a real man ( we all know he wanted to specifically protect Wendy.). Wendy came because she some how managed to get Lucy to break her seal, but her magic isn't really very offensives. Chelia came as a support character and Dora was a master dagger user and didn't want Wendy and Romeo anywhere near each other with out her to interfere. Romeo was her crush and Wendy was the person she hated most (not just because Romeo has taken an obvious interest to her.). Of course they'd run with out a second thought. This is suicide. While they ran for their lives, Faust remembered that he forgot to position the guards. He would go text them, but his phone was broken. Meredy stuck her tongue out at Faust in pride of her accomplishment. Unfortunately for Faust , he was getting old. The days have caught up with him, and he just doesn't run like how he used to. The extremely fast kids (normal running speed) were no match for the regular (really slow) man, so they out ran him to a protected place he couldn't go (the school). The squad panted in relief. "Mission complete!" Chelia yelled. "Weren't we supposed to fix Natsu nii's memories?" Wendy asked. "Way to ruin the mood, Wendy." Dora said. Everyone sighed. "Why am I holding this anyways?" Romeo asked as he threw a brown box. He was the only one who read what the box said: Romeo Conbolt, basically worships Natsu Dragneel and wants to marry Wendy Marvell. As the box slowly rolled away, Meredy just realized something. "Wait guys! That's the memory manipulation device! Everyone scrambled to the device. Romeo, in his determination to make sure no one sees that message, reached it first and "accidentally " tripped Mest. Sorry not sorry. Kid drama these days. He went to the desktop (Yes, there was a desktop.) and clicked 'search person.' Knowing he couldn'tdo any funny business because Mest was watching him, Romeo typed 'Natsu' and clicked 'restore to normal.' Easy as pie, right? Wrong. They had a bunch of paper work and loading signs. This is the boring part, so we'll get back to what happens after round one. "And Zeref is eliminated!" Cobra yelled. About half the crowd cheered. Zeref hung his head in shame. How could he get eliminated on the first round? Zeref of the great Dragneels. Maybe if his brother won, this would even things out. Okay, now we need to finish things out in the rescue team side because I can't keep the two sides up. As the team watched the computer in progress, they saw that it was 99% complete. They cheered silently until the worst thing possible happened. A beam of light hit the computer and it broke. "Oh no!" The only way Natsu can regain his memories now was if his bond with Lucy was strong enough. "Fools." Faust said. "I can't cross but my magic can. You have to defeat me to make sure your little friends here are safe." Romeo, being the Natsu worshipper that he was, went fist first into battle only to be held back by Wendy. "Romeo, that's suicide. I can use magic, but you can't." Romeo turned around to face Wendy. "What if I tell you I don't care?" Wendy bit her lip. Romeo felt as if he was too rough but before he could say anything, Wendy sent a spark of light that shot him. "Vernier!" She yelled. "If you're gonna fight, then I'm gonna fight!" Faust sneered. "Oh, kid drama. How romantic." They both turned to face him. "We're not in love!" Wendy screamed. Dora played on her Lphone while Chelia, Mest, and Asuka fiddled with their thumbs. "We can't exactly fight." "And I absolutely forbid you from using vernier that many times!" A new voice yelled. "Charles!" Charles flew with Happy and Pantherlily behind her. She and Lily transformed to their battle forms. "You're useless, tomcat. Just give up." Happy flew away crying while Wendy berated her. It was true. Happy was useless. If he fought, he might get seriously hurt or die. Charle didn't see the need to be nice as long as lives were saved. While she was busy thinking, a beam hit both her and Lily. They fell to the ground. "Looks like I have to fight." Wendy said. "Sky dragon roar!" Romeo kept punching him (but it didn't leave a scratch.) "ugly. Fat. Big beard. Evil. Stupid. Dumb. Idiot." He moved out the way as Wendy fired again. Faust just sighed. That was, until Wendy hit him on the...part. He screamed in pain and punched Romeo on the part which caused him to scream while Faust grabbed him. "Surrender or the kid dies." Wendy did what any desperate person would do. "Last resort. One time seal break!" Lucy said it was just in case and was fatal, but Wendy didn't care. "Romeo!" Romeo felt magic power surge through him as he saw Wendy faint. Sure, she could heal herself with her last breath by absorbing air, but why do that when she could do a power transfer to Romeo? Romeo was mad. First, this guy messed with Zeref. Then he messed with Natsu and caused Lucy so much pain. Now, he was the reason Wendy fainted. He will suffer! Romeo attacked him like he has never attacked before. Faust laughed. "Puny thing couldn't make a dent!" However, when he tried to move, Faust couldn't. Paralysis. Romeo's eyes blazed with anger of purple fire. "That should teach you not to mess with fairy tail." Chelia and Mest had shocked faces, Asuka looked proud, while Dora was swooning. So what if Faust was paralyzed? Idiot brat didn't realize Faust could still attack, and the target was right there. Say bye bye, Lucy. One of the henchmen will collect the fainted girl and stage two of the machine can be activated. Romeo saw this. "Vernier. Arms." Brat made this harder, but he could still aim. As multicolored beams shot, they all missed her. Faust was about to shoot one more, but Makarov came. "You have harmed my children too many times. 1,2,3 fairy law!" Light spread throughout the land as fairy law was cast, but Faust barely had a scratch. "Ha! If you think I'm going down that easily" "Charles!" Happy returned and was not looking too, well, happy. In a fit of anger, Happy threw a fish in his face. The fish fell on the ground and sent him slipping away in the distance. Charles blinked. "So, tomcat saved us all?" No one decided to question this. Time back to the second round. As Mavis got on stage, she was pretty confident. This was supposed to be an attempt at all of them to be friends again, but she wasn't going to lose. As she looked around, she noticed things. A poor kid was bullied by two older kids. It wasn't fair. The kid wouldn't speak up. She turned around to see people look up at her in awe. Mavis read their expression and she knew what they were thinking. 'She's on the stage, so she's superior.' She turned around to see another group of kids. 'Welcome to the club.' She looked around the stage as it automatically set the perfect background for the song she chose. This was wrong. All wrong. She wasn't superior to any of them. And Mavis dropped her mike and walked of the stage. "You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up" She walked to the girl, Levy.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you" She came to Rogue as she sang that line. "Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave" She arrived right next to Zeref, who had no idea why she even did. "Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy" Mavis directed this at Happy as she passed him while he immediately regretted his decision. But what if they don't want him? Will he be a burden

"Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue" "Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is" She nodded toward Natsu, who didn't care. Getting back up on the stage again, she sang. "I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave" (I skipped a lot of the song. Name "say what you wanna say"). At the end, Mavis smiled. She knew some of her points would be taken off for her voice cracking and some off tune keys, however. At least she didn't sing as bad as Zeref. Natsu got this planned. "This one's for Magnolia!" He yelled. The background changed to a bar. "And we be trying funny things, and we be drinking funny things, in sweet home Magnolia all summer long!" (Sweet home Alabama). A chorus of cheers can be heard from the Magnolia residents. Sweating and panting of the stage, Natsu ran into Gray. "Ice freak! You're scared the minute someone says Deliora." Gray flinched. Deciding to prove Natsu wrong, he chose his song. The background turned into a burned village."Once I was 7 years old. Deliora attacked me. I lost all my friends and I was oh so lonely. Once I was 7 years old." (7 years old.) The song was a bit sad, but people cheered anyways. Gray had a proud look on his face while Natsu pointed out that he proved nothing. It was Lissana's turn, and she had the perfect song in mind. "Dear future husband, here's a thing you need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life!" (Dear future husband). The background was a wedding. Of course Lissana would sing this. Finally, it was Lucy's turn as she excitedly walked up the stage. "Magnolia girls, we're undeniable. Sun kist skin, bikini on top!"(California girls) Sure enough, Lucy was wearing a skimpy bikini with her hair in a braid while her head emerged from crystal clear water at the beach background. "Copy cat." Natsu muttered under his breath. After that round, Mavis was eliminated. It was time for mid round power couple battles. Cobra read the pairings off the paper: Gray and Lucy, Natsu and Lissana, and Jellal and Erza. No one was surprised by the mystery couple. The stage was dark as Lucy and Gray got to their positions. The lights suddenly flickered on, if only for a few seconds. Gray and Lucy were back to back while a mirror was in between. The stage was unchanged other than that. "I don't wanna be left behind"

"Distance was a friend of mine"

"Catching breath in a web of lies"

"I've spent most of my life"

"Riding waves, playing acrobat"

"Shadowboxing the other half"

"Learning how to react"

"I've spent most of my time"

"Catching my breath, letting it go"

"Turning my cheek for the sake of this show"

"Now that you know, this is my life"

"I won't be told what's supposed to be right" (catching my breath). The song was so well preformed, people would give it a rating of over a hundred. Many hoped the next song was just as good, if not even better. "I was left to my own devices"

"Many days fell away with nothing to show"

"And the walls kept tumbling" "down

In the city that we love"

"Great clouds roll over the hills"

"Bringing darkness from above"

"But if you close your eyes,"

"Does it almost feel like"

"Nothing changed at all?"

"And if you close your eyes,"

"Does it almost feel like"

"You've been here before?"

"How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"

"How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" The song took place as the singers ran from lava spewing from an active volcano (that was fake.) This song was on the same level as the other one. Finally, they awaited the next song with eagerness. Jellal's face was red while Erza's was pale as they went on the stage. Apparently, they both had stage fright. Both managed to get words out, but they sounded like croaking frogs. (learn to love again). People bood so hard, Cobra actually got up and dragged them of stage. He then rubbed his ears in agony. "And all four move on to the next round!" Before the next round, Lissana called to Natsu. "Natsu, we need to talk. So, how do you feel about Lucy?" "I hate her, obviously." Lissana sighed. This was going to be difficult. "No, like, do you feel warm when she's around? In a good way? Does your heart pound really fast? How did you feel when you saw Dan ask her out? A twinge of anger and sadness, like you didn't want him to say yes? If so, then you love her." Natsu shook his head. "You got it all wrong. I'm happy to be near her because I get a chance at revenge. I felt anger and sadness because she was going to have something good happen to her." Lissana sighed at his stupidity. "Do you feel the same way about Gray?" Natsu shook his head. "That must be because Lucy's a girl." Lissana smacked her head. How dense can this idiot be? She felt herself ask this desperate question as a last resort. "Did you ever want to, um, corner her and hug the life out of her and wanted to, um, make mouth to mouth contact?" "Well, it'll hurt her, but I'm too awesome to hurt a lady." Lissana gritted her teeth. Faust must be doing a really good job. "Okay, that proves you love her. Now, I think you have to go play your song." And with that, she walked off. Natsu had yet another perfect song in mind. As he walked to the stage, it transformed into a worn down battlefield. Ash grass popped out of the charred ground. And there, he saw her, Lucy. "But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number" She sang with sadness in her voice.

"I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know"(somebody that I used to know) Natsu sang back, but he hid his little twinge of sadness. As the song ended, both of them walked of the stage in silence. "You fat sucker." Gray said as he passed Natsu. "Go suck a stick, flame b*tch, I bet your cocky butt Lucy will beat the sh*t out of you you f*cking d*mn flame sh*t. F*ck you, no better yet, f*ck your stupid brain, oh yeah no, do a three way f*ck between you, Faust, and your brain, and your chicken. I hope a duck r*pes you, you f*cking squinty eyed sh*t face! Do you know what you've f*cking done, d*mn it?" Before Natsu could respond, Gray stomped away and into the stage. "At least I don't treat my friends like sh*t" Gray muttered, well aware that Faust edited his memories and deleted Lucy. What he didn't understand was how cruel Natsu treated her. "You had your maps drawn

You had other plans

To hang your hopes on

Every road they let you down felt so wrong

So you found another way

You've got a big heart

The way you see the world

It got you this far

You might have some bruises

And a few of scars

But you know you're gonna be okay

Even though you're scared

You're stronger than you know

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding

Caught in all, the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home, home

If you face the fear that keeps you frozen

Chase the sky into the ocean

That's when something wild calls you home, home

Sometimes the past can

Make the ground benneath you feel like a quicksand

You don't have to worry

You reach for my hand

And i know you're gonna be okay"(something wild) Gray sang. For the first time, Natsu appreciated the song Gray played. He shivered. No way. After that, it was Lissana's turn to sing. "This is for all you stupid idiots who don't believe in love if it hit you on the face, smacked you on the butt, and then asked you a million questions and gave you a freakishly long lecture!" Lissana yelled. "I'm so sick of that same old love, I'm so sick of that same old love, oooooooooh! That same old love!" (Same old love). After Lissana vented out her anger, Lucy was on the stage, and she knew a song that was perfect for sure. "Like a small boat, in the ocean, sending big waves into motion. Like how a single word can make a heart open.I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion." Boom! And the stage was set. She looked out in the horizon and saw just who she expected to see: Natsu. "This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm more right song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes." It was the same background as Natsu's, but it wasn't the same. You could say it was brimming with hope, all darkness and desolution replaced. Natsu had a paper mâché gun in his hand. He looked down at the gun and then into her eyes. 'Go on. Shoot me. It's only paper mâché.' Natsu's hand was shaking as the gun felt heavier by the second. 'You can't shoot me.' Natsu dropped the gun as memories of Lucy flooded back in. "Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me." (Fight song.) As they walked backstage, Lucy gave him a hug. "At least you remembered." He hugged her back. Lucy then walked away to her show room to prepare on break. As she did this, Natsu was counting the negative things about Lucy. 1 Lucy kicks. 2 Lucy kicks. 3 Lucy kicks. He blinked his eyes awake. Usually, to fall asleep, Natsu would count how many times Lucy Lucy kicked him. Lissana was eliminated. Lucy's apartment. Maybe this stage really did do the best backgrounds in the world. Lucy trudged up the stage, pulled out the underwear drawer, and walked away. "Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know." He glanced around. "Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know." "Where our eyes are never closing. Our hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen, still." "Wait for me to come home."(photograph) Random people that I don't even know the name of cheered. It was Gray's turn to sing, and he was not happy. He tried and tried but the only song he found was "let it go". It was show time, so he had no choice but to sing it. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." Gray liked the song and sang it with pride and vigor until he realized what song he was singing. He then ran away screaming into the girl's bathroom not realizing it's the girl's bathroom and muttered something about being revealed he was Elsa. After that, it was Lucy's turn to sing. She didn't want Natsu to feel guilty for hurting her, so she chose this song. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I still love you. For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." Her blonde hair glowed in the blue sunlight. "Gray is eliminated." The crowd cheered as Gray was eliminated. He hung his head in shame a he walked away, unknowingly humming the song. The final round has come. Natsu was proud of his last song. (Flashback) Natsu, who had his knife, continued to chase after Lucy as she ran at the speed of light. In an attempt to catch up to her, he ran really fast and accidentally threw his knife at her. She shrieked and ran faster than the speed of light as she read END.(Flashback end). Natsu hated himself. This was another horrible flashback and he hurt Lucy. He doesn't deserve to be near her. And the stage was set to a dark cave. "When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"(demons) Natsu walked out the stage with out looking at anyone or anything. Just walking. Escaping the stage, the eyes, his life. Escaping the demon, END. If only he hadn't done such horrible things. Lucy got on the stage with a heavy heart. Poor Natsu. Everyone in this world means something. No one's a mistake. The stage set for the starry night that was in the past, the night she danced, and the same night Lucy ran faster than lightning itself. It was the cold starry night in her dreams, at least she thinks it was in her dreams. As Lucy walked into the stage, she wondered why this specific background was set. "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting throught the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you" Finally, Natsu got to see it again. That same dance that same night. "You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July" sparks flew as Lucy did too. "Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth" Multicolored beams shot past her. "You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know"

"Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'

As you shoot across the sky-y-y"

"Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through."(Fireworks). Natsu smiled. Maybe he wouldn't let his past life weigh him down after all. Besides, he doesn't want to end up like Jellal: some guy lying in the middle of the road while a motion sick dragonslayer who didn't even know why he was driving a vehicle watches him cause traffic for hours before he realizes no car has ran over him yet and finally gets off the road therefore causing more sin to be added to his sin list. "The winner is Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy jumped up and down in excitement. After she was awarded rent money's worth of cash, she got of the stage. She walked up to Natsu and hugged him. "You know, I really do love you, but as a brother." She then walked away, leaving a gaping Natsu in her wake. "You just got burned by the hot blonde chick!" Sting yelled. "Shut up. At least she hugged me." They both watched as the most unlikely person walked up to Lucy. "Oh, let's watch Rogue get flat out rejected!" Natsu yelled. "The blonde beast loves no one." Sting retorted. "You're blonde." Natsu pointed out. "Um." Rogue said, his usually monotone voice with a tinge of nervousness. "Would you like to go to the fall dance with me?" Lucy blushed. "I'd love to." Both Sting and Natsu's mouths hung open. "So that's why Lucy disappeared." "So that's why Rogue disappeared." The shocked boys didn't even bother to spit out the flies that had entered their mouths. "Oh, I layed one last trap and operation three has just begun" A voice cackled.

Time-skip: 6 am

Where was she? Where were her parents? It was x983, wasn't it? She was Lucy Heartfilia, 5 years old, wasn't she?


	16. 5

"Lushii!" Happy yelled. "LUSHII!" He yelled harder. "Lushi." Happy sobbed. The covers moved. "A talking cat that can fly! Hello. What's your name?" A blonde brown eyed girl asked. "Lushii had a kid and left her. Boy is Natsu going to be jealous. I never thought Rogue was into bed stuff." Happy snickered to himself as he carried the little girl to hel i mean school. "Natsu! I found Rogue and Lucy's child!" Happy yelled as he carried a the tiny girl to the school. "What!" Natsu yelled as he clenched his hand in jealousy. Suddenly, he saw Rogue walk up to Sting with extremly dishelved hair. "Didn't get much sleep." He groaned. Natsu turned around to face him. "That's it. If you dare f*ck Lucy again... let's fight for her!" Rogue held up his hand. "It's not like that." "Oh ya?" Natsu seethed. "Then what's this kid doing here?" "Natsu, have you noticed this kid is over a day old?" Natsu paused. "She smells like Lucy." The little girl fiddled his hair and then ran over to Rogue. "Hi Rogue!" She said cheerfully. She looked around. "Meredy,Gray, Lili, Wendy?" She ran over and huged them all. (To be specific, Lili is Lissana.) "You guys look all grown up! Last time I saw you all, you were 5. Except for Wendy. You were 4. How come you guys grew so tall? I wanna be tall!" She yelled. Lissana lifted her up on her shoulder. "There. Better?" She asked. "Ya!" Yelled the cheery blonde. "Kawaii!" Mira, Erza, and Levy yelled. "Juvia wonders who she is." Juvia said. "She's Lucy." Lissana said. Everyone's mouths were open except for the ones who knew what was going on. Lucy gave everyone a hug, save Natsu. "If she only remembers things she remembered when she was five, how did she know my name?" Rogue asked. "Pink haired was saying it while he was cursing, silly." Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out. "Why didn't I get a hug?" Natsu asked. "Fine, but I wasn't going to give you one because you were cursing." Lucy grumbled. Natsu spread his arms out wide as Lucy clearly saw his face. Her face filled with fear. "Oh no, he's going to kill me!" She shriecked as she ran for it. "Oh no." Wendy whispered. Every one looked at her. "When Natsu looked at her, her eyes turned pink. Then it activated yellow eyes, and she ran away screaming. I don't know why, though. Her eyes lookd like she knew him. Anyways, yellow eyes activate dragon instinct. The current situation of dragon instinct would be for him to go chase after her and take her back to his den. It's the child protectiveness instinct." Wendy explained. Sure enough, when they looked to where Natsu was, he was gone. "Natsu!" Erza requiped into her heaven's wheel armor. "Get back here!" Natsu yelled. "No, homicidal stalking knife wieldeing cerial killer!" Lucy responded. Natus paused. He then ran like he never ran before and caught her. After that, he ran to his house. "Creepy kidnapper." Lucy sobbed. Natsu, who's eyes reverted to normal, cursed. "Stupid dragon eyes. I didn't know what I did, but it must have been terrible." He saw the little girl sobbing in a corner. "Stay away, murderer." Natsu ran to her and hugged her close. "Now, why would I be a murderer? Look at me. I don't have any weapons." "So, you're not a murderer?" Lucy asked. "Of course I'm not." Natsu said gently. "I don't believe you!" Lucy shriecked. "If I can't run from you, I guess I have to fight!" The little girl pulled out her fist and started kicking and punching as hard as she could, but Natsu refused to fight back. After a few minutes, Lucy noticed this and stopped. "It's not fair if you don't fight back." She whispered. Natsu made a toothy grin. "But I still hate you." She added. "Pinky. Pink is a girly color." "It is not, and you're a sappy grandma." "Your so stupid. Do I look like a grandma?" After thirty minutes of no response, Lucy broke the silence. "You just got burned by a 5 year old, and you're a fire wizard." Natsu tackled the little girl. "Murderer!" She shriecked. Surprisingly though, Natsu didn't hurt her. He actually hugged her. "Sorry, you were just so cute with that look." Natsu muttered sheepishly and unNatsu like. "hmph!" Lucy said. Natsu patted her hair. Lucy then kicked him on the shins and ran to the door. "Sucker!" She yelled. Lucy gleefully ran while laughing at him. After a moment of shock, Natsu chased after the girl. Lucy ran to the place she remembered she woke up in. After a lot of running, however, Lucy was exhausted. The pink haired boy was catching up. She did a gesture she saw in the movies she watched with her mom: stuck out her middle finger. Natsu stared for a while as various thoughts ran through his head. Where did she learn that? Did she use that gesture to flirt with other boys? Creepy thoughts, please go away. Lucy ran ahead just as she ran into someone. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized. "Blonde hair, brown eyes eh? This was the target! Hurry! Grab her!" And so they stuffed poor Lucy in a sack. "Hey, she has a great body. Let's mess with her first!" One of them yelled. "She's 5!" Another retorted. "That's what makes us evil." Said the one who announced her arrival. Lucy could only whimper as the five year old struggled in the bag. "No one's messing with Lucy!" And their was the fiery pink haired boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel. He ripped the bag open as Lucy gasped for air. "No one hurt's Lucy and gets away with it!" The little girl watched in amazement as Natsu punched the enemies all on the face and defeated them. As they lay a heapless pile on the ground, Natsu lifted Lucy up and ran to her apartment. "Why did you save me, murderer?" Lucy asked. "I'm not a murderer and you're my friend!" He yelled. "For reals reallsy?" Lucy asked in her innocent voice. "For reals reallsy." Natsu replied. "Friends should hug!" Lucy said as she finally hugged Natsu. Meanwhile, at the school... "Here's our new student, Michelle." Random people clapped. "Lucy... don't worry. I'll protect you." Michelle said.


	17. Omake: Cana and the game

Cana made everyone play the naughty game. You don't wanna know, especially if want to keep thinking Wendy was innocent. Let's just just skip this- oh gosh Cana no, what are you doing? "Sucker, I'm the narrator today. No way in hell am I gonna let you skip this." (A/n: f*ck you Cana for turning this to rated T. Can't you see kids read this?) (The narrator is now Cana.)

Sup, b*tches, I got bored, so let's hold the main story for now and see what happened just happened. Boy do I have black mail material. I was bored since my 53rd BF that year (BF means bed friend) dumped me and I was like, "Well Jim was better in bed than you anyways!" And we had the over cliche breakup scene that lasted for about two minutes before I was happily drinking and he was scarred for life. That was, until I ran out of booze.

"F*ck this school for making me sober!" I yelled as I heard several people mutter something about livers. Like I give a f*ck. But I was so bored, oh so bored, and that's when an idea hit me: play with the devil.

Mwa ha ha ha. What made you think I was the devil? It was obviously Wendy. Wendy read a magazine with an all too familiar expression. If there was anyone who had more BFs than her, it would be Wendy, her corrupted apprentice AKA satin/the girl friend from hell. And all she wanted were big tits. "Oh, hello, Cana-nee!" She said with a convincing yet falsely innocent voice. I can notice several boys nearby wondering if they should corrupt her innocence or not.

For f*ck's sake, she got corrupted ever since she met me. I didn't like how the purple haired one was eyeing her, though. "Let's play a game!" I yelled as I dragged her into the closet. "I learned a new word today! What does f*ck mean?"

Technically, Wendy was too young to learn that word, and since there was a lack of students from grade 4 to grade 9, and since they all pretty much had the same level of intelligence, they all were put in the nineth grade. I gleefully explained to her what the word means as her face turned red.

"I never knew someone could f*ck so many people and not know what that means!" I yelled. "It's not like that. They always sneak into my bed, and usually, when I finish brushing my teeth, I find them on the bed and politely ask them to move. Usually, they don't, so Natsu-nii or Gajeel-nii chucks them out the window, but I think they both are hypocrites for wanting to sneak into Lucy and Levy's houses and saying they didn't do anything after being kicked and slapped." She explained.

The little liar, I saw them in her bed, and did she mention what happened before the other two came? (Wendy swears she's innocent. It's just, she was really tired and they were nice and she couldn't just hurt them!)

I smirked as I looked at the magazine. "So, you into girls?" I asked. "No!" Wendy stuttered. "It's just I want to get bigger, you know?"

Mean while, Romeo's head was running wild about crazy thoughts for what happened inside that closet. What can I say? Being a narrator lets you read everyone's thoughts. Isn't that right, Natsu? 'Let's play a game!' They said. In a closet of all places! After we came out, he sighed in relief. No blood! Or maybe Wendy wasn't a virgin... nah, impossible!

"Listen up, sucker! We're gonna play a game!" I yelled. Immediately, hoards of people escaped the cafeteria, even Michelle, who'd rather escape than worry about little Lucy's virtue. In the end, a few people couldn't escape.

Mirajane gave a sickly sweet smile. "With pleasure!" And that was how they all got drunk. "Now!" I said. "We wouldn't be able to pick the game if we weren't a little... influenced." Who cares if they just refilled the beer when I can have some fun? Tiny little Lucy looked at the glass with her tiny shred of innocence. "Okay!" She giggled as she gulped the glass down.

Michelle and Meredy would kill her. And Erza if she remembered. Oh well! I, in all my bored misery, I forgot Wendy was an extreme light weight. Chelia was weeping over her as she layed there sprawled on the ground. Time to shake her awake.

After a lot of partying, Erza stopped for a minute. "Aren't we supposed to play a game?" And everyone but Lucy paused with a horrified expression on their face as she pulled out an all too familiar container with all too familiar sticks.

"I'm the guild master!" Erza yelled. After a lot of stripping, groping, spanking, and kissing,(all courtesy of Erza) I finally got to be the guild master. Mwa ha ha. "Number 6 and 12 have to f*ck each other while number 7 has to watch them while sitting in the middle and everyone else has to strip while twerking in a circle."

Every one shot Natsu and Gajeel sympathetic looks as they stared at poor Lucy who was about to get her innocence destroyed. "I don't know what f*ck means, but I'm glad I get to watch and learn what it is!" Everyone face palmed. Needless to say, (gotta sound all narrator like!) they needed a lot of threats, injuries, and forcing to carry that out.

At the end of the episode, Lucy muttered something. "So that's what the thing in mom's romance movies is called!" After 1 more hour, everyone was unconscious and on the ground, when Jellal came in.

"I wonder why I'm the one who's atoning. I hardly consider what I did as a sin compared to this!" He thought out loud. Then again, Cana was a crazy extreme physco drunk who would no doubt put up such a plan. She should get rehab.


	18. Ice cream virgin

Lucy didn't know what to expect. Judging by her surroundings, this was her apartment. However, her friends had broken in. "Sup!" Mavis yelled cheerfully. Zeref simply shuddered at the fact that he would have to give the birds and the bees talk. Probably. Lucy thought it was really dumb for them to put on shirts with their names on it. Why not just put on a name tag? Suddenly, the door broke open. Lucy shuddered at the thought of repair damages. She was a kid! "Natsu, I will kill you for besmirtching a child's virtue!" Yelled a redhead, the same, Lucy deducted, that she met earlier. "Natsu, who's the pervert now?" Asked a boy with black hair who was followed by three bluenettes and another blackette who was so pierced up, he looked illegal. Pinkette, whitettes, oh, forget about it! There were way too many hair colors to count. "Still you." Natsu retorted. Gray cursed as Erza hit him. "Silence frauds! It is very good news that Lucy remains a virgin!" Erza mumbled an excruciatingly long speech, most of which Lucy ignored in favor of reading her book. After a while, she got bored, so (unbeknownst to everyone but a certain pinkette who decided to follow) Lissana walked up to Lucy and offered to bring her to the park. She smiled at the offer and accepted as Lissana, Lucy, and Meredy (that certain pinkette) left for the door. "Well, how can I explain this?" Meredy said. "You were sent back to a youthful age and only have recollection of those days. Faust did this, so I'm afraid I must reveal the true impending danger that has chased you for your life. You must not tell anyone." Lissana explained. Meredy blinked. "You sound like Juvia." "Your serious voice sounds like Jellal." "Oh Gray Sama!" "I'm a social out cast." They stopped joking when they noticed a curious Lucy peering at them. "Faust did this, so we have to go to his base." Lucy couldn't help but feel like she knew this Faust character. It had been her instincts that guided her so far as well as her feelings with the exception of one incident. She felt like the pink haired boy was a close friend. Was he, though? "Long time no see, Lucy!" Lucy would recognise that cheerful voice anywhere. "Michelle!" Michelle smiled brightly. "Well, big sister Lucy, lucky for you, lucky you. I found where the base is, and there is the antidote." Meredy was suspicious. The antidote only worked on those who have blue souls, but the spell was so strong, there would be a consequence. Michelle isn't saying something. Something must be hidden. That's when Meredy realized something: that Michelle is being played. Curse Faust. He had to put it in a win win situation. More or less. Lucy would have a disadvantage on her physical skills which makes her easier to capture. Sending Michelle would be perfect since Michelle would sacrifice anything for Lucy. She wouldn't use her brain to think about how the potion works in her desperation to save Lucy, therefore causing her not to examine it. When she returns, one of her friends would have caught on. They would have no choice but to go for the antidote. Such a powerful spell can be sensed, which means there are additional side effects of the spell. Then, they may be ambushed and the effects may cause a situation where the potion would have had such a horrible consequence that there would be arguments to whether it should be used or not. It was all set up like that. Should she drink it, however, it won't give an advantage or a disadvantage and it would be back on equal grounds. It must be something so horrible that it affects the drinker's life. Michelle doesn't know there are consequences, so that'll bring in another load of drama. Meredy feared for the worst. What was even surprising was that Lucy's eye color changed to pink. She looked at the innocent child they had explained everything to; atleast everything they need to. "Now let's get ice cream!" Lissana said. No one kids ice cream. "Never fear! Natsu is here!" Everyone, fearing for their lives, ran from Natsu. "Was it something I said?" He asked, painfully oblivious of the current situation that's going on. Lucy kicked him on the shins as he topped over in pain. "What have I ever done to you, Luce?" She launched into a fit of giggles. "F*ck you and go to hell!" Lucy yelled at a shocked Natsu. "Who taught you those words? I'm going to gut them alive!" Natsu yelled. "Funny, since you're the one who taught me." Lucy laughed while Meredy, Michelle, Lissana, and Erza, who had apparently appeared just now, sent him the glare of death. "You must apologize to the child and teach her the meaning of each of those words. Then you will be punished!" Erza yelled. Scared out of his wits, Natsu walked up to little Lucy. "Why?" He croacked. Lucy patted his head. "It's fun to ruin your life!" Although they weren't there, Lucy could have sworn she heard Gray, Gajeel, and several others silently agree. Natsu had enough of this torturous Lucy. His Lucy would go on about manners. This child was the devil. 'Maybe it'll help if I hug it out of her' Natsu thought darkly. As Lucy saw Natsu's face darken, she called to Erza. "Help!" And that was how Natsu was severely injured. "Don't even think about using the handcuffs!" Erza shrieked as Natsu wondered why he'd need handcuffs. Wendy observed Lucy nearby (where did she come from?) as she wondered how Lucy's chest size was bigger. "I found the base. Let's leave to meet at 9:00 pm!" They peacefully went to class and all sweat dropped as they came up with some random excuse that actually worked. An excuse like some one from the future decided to bring 7 dragons in from the eclipse gate and only dragon slayers can hurt them and one is Natsu's uncle and the dragons go back to their time and Frosch is destined to die and all that trash should certainly not be believed right? (In an alternative world, Happy sneezed and muttered something along the lines of "he said what? That actually happened!" While Natsu was screaming in the background about how Lucy infected everyone with her weirdness.) Nope. Meanwhile, some time and place later..."They're coming soon . Though, by the looks of it, Meredy is having some problems with Lucy's soul color." "Excellent news, Lissana. I'll see Gajeel's uptake." "Only the best news is for you, Faust."


	19. Epic showdown! Faust's base

(Sucks to be grounded. Like srysly.)

"Sup, bro!" yelled Zeref. They had arrived at the battlefield. "Dude…" Gray said. "You don't f*ckin 'sup bro' the enemy." Natsu pointed behind a bush. "Don't any of you think its creepy that Lissana is stalking us behind a bush?" Lissana puffed out her cheek. Don't they know that she's a double agent trying to get top secret information on the enemy? She said it like a million times.

"This is no time for jokes," Erza said seriously. "Bunny costume," Jellal muttered and Erza immediately started looking around, a bright sparkle in her eyes. The rest of the group finally arrived, panting and taking short breaks.

"How the hell did ya run 70 miles per hour?" Gajeel asked. A chorus of 'You could tell?!' ran behind him. Levy lifted up a sword, steely determination gleaming in her eyes. 'I will protect you, Lu chan. With my life. I give you an oath on my blood to that. For all you have done, and may the world restore you to how you were before. But please, remember me.' Natsu's expression mirrored hers, but his thoughts were a little different. 'Chicken nuggets. After this d*mn war is over, I am determined to eat chicken nuggets. And cake. And Pizza. On second thought, Erza would kill me if I ate cake.'

"Has anyone seen love rival?" Juvia asked. Yep. She still called Lucy love rival after she rejected Gray and told him to pick Juvia. Levy and Natsu immediately fell to the ground, sulking. "I made an oath to protect her and lost her in two seconds!" Levy cried. Natsu was about to yell about having to wait longer for food, but decided against it as the he noticed everyone sympathizing with Levy. Maybe that was the right thing to say? "Yeah, what she said!" He yelled. No one cared.

"Did you say sister is missing?" Michelle asked, voice steely and aura ten times dangerous than Erza. Somehow, her appearance changed (look up Imitatia fairy tail)) and that scared the living hell out of everyone. What scared them even more was when she pulled out a green sword from her cleavage and held it up in a threatening manner. "I know exactly what body parts to strike to severely incapacitate humans in one strike. You may be maimed for quite a while, if not forever." Every one shuddered at this point. "Lets go find her!" Natsu attempted to sound optimistic.

Corpse after corpse, they encountered as more fear struck into their hearts. "Th-there are m-more d-dead bodies!" Mavis stuttered. Wendy weeped silent tears. "I can't believe he killed this many people!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel hugged each other tightly as they huddled together in fear. To outsiders, it would look like they were in a threesome. Wow is this generation thinking dirty thoughts. I can't even. The only one who seemed remotely calm was Jellal. "Jellal?" Erza poked him. "Jellal!" Immediately, Jellal's cool façade broke away as he sobbed on the ground. "How the hell is someone so cruel!" he yelled. "Why the hell does he like to maim people so much?" Zeref awkwardly patted him in the back. "Think about the rainbows." He said, hand waving toward the horizon. "yes, think of pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows." That made Jellal cry even harder. "Dude, are you trying to make me scared? I have nightmares about them every day!" And they say Zeref is crazy.

"Look guys, there may be a minor consequence to the potion." Meredy finally spoke. "Then I'll burn the consequence to ashes!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically. Lissana sighed from behind the bush. "Okay, you know what, pretend I never gave you advice. Lucy is in the fifth floor, okay? Now let me pretend to be a spy for Faust's side while actually being one for you guys!" Everyone nodded.

Finally. The crew had reached the fifth floor. They had come to protect Lucy. When they got there, however, they saw an unexpected sight. They watched, horrified, as Lucy stabbed someone so hard they looked a corpse rotting for 5 years. Upon arrival, she flashed them a brilliant smile. "Hey guys!" Lucy said cheerfully. "I took out the security guards!" Most of the group's jaws dropped. "What's the matter?" she asked innocently. No response. "Guys?" she prodded them with a stick. "Meh!" Lucy continued walking up the stairs. Meanwhile, Faust fearfully watched from the monitors. "Okay, she is seriously starting to creep me out." He muttered. An image of him becoming on of those corpses flashed in his mind. He shuddered in fear.

 _Move, b*tch, get out the way, get out the way b*tch, get out the way. (Move, b*tch clean version watch?v=tw429JGL5zo )_

Lucy turned her volume up as she killed guard after guard. Faust shuddered even more. "Finally!" Lucy beamed as she stared at the potion on the pedestal. She already destroyed the guards guarding it and the traps deactivated themselves in fear. Meanwhile, back at the group downstairs…

"Why were we frozen for 3 hours?" asked Meredy. Erza shrugged. "Well, despite that matter, let's use a teleportation lacrima." "Wait guys!" Lissana called. "How am I supposed to stalk you if you teleport?" "Pet tracker?' Wendy suggested.

After teleporting, the crew watched Lucy reach for the potion. "Wait!" Meredy yelled. "Don't drink it!" Lucy quickly glanced at her and then turned back to the potion. "It's bad!" Meredy tried again. She didn't even turn in the slightest. Natsu grabbed the potion. "Okay, now I'm about to burn the consequences off." Meredy tried to grab it from him. The stupid idiot did realize that if he burned it, it would change the potion's effects, right? Too late. "Here you go!" Natsu said, cheerfully handing her the burnt potion. Lucy scrunched her nose in disgust before finally deciding to drink it. She passed out 10 seconds later.

Natsu felt everyone's eyes on him. "What? She was the one who drank it!" He could feel them crack their knuckles as they glared at him. "Oh, Natsu, if you think motion sickness is a b*tch, you'll think it's heaven once I'm done with you." Michelle said calmly.

"Guys, what happened?" Lucy had just woken up and noticed Michelle beat the crud out of Natsu. He didn't look all too well. "You're okay! The potion worked!" Michelle beamed. "What potion?" Lucy asked. She notice Juvia and ran to embrace her. "Juvia!" Lucy yelled. "You guys!" She pointed a finger at everyone else. They looked offended. What? She was too lazy to name all of them! Natsu beamed at her. "Luce!" he asked. Lucy still had a bright smile on her face as she gave him the response that would have him sulking in his room for weeks. "Who the f*ck are you?"


	20. Depression

It's been two weeks since Natsu shut himself up in his room. Everyone tried to coax him out. When Zeref offered chicken nuggets, he opened the door and shut it in a flash. Zeref's hand laid empty of the chicken nuggets they once held, representing the void in Natsu's heart. When Gray insulted him, he passed Gray a letter so depressing that it hospitalized him. Gray is still recovering right now, thanks to extensive help from his mental doctor. When Erza threatened to burst the door open and hit him, he sent a picture of himself through the crack under the door. Looking at his depressed, tear stained face, how could Erza go through with it? She couldn't, that's what. Even Milliana tried to send her cat ropes to reach for the door knob (Lucy undid her seal). Milliana heard meowing of such melancholy that it tugged at her heart strings and the cat strings in her hands.

"Okay, we have to get him out of there." Lucy said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Lady, wtf?" Lucy puffed her cheeks. "I may have amnesia but that doesn't mean I can't be a decent human being!" Gray slammed his face into his desk. "Under normal circumstances, I would bash your face in since amnesiacs p*ss me off." Jellal sent him a glare. "But right now, I'm too busy recuperating to perform any physical action." Oh, that reminds me. Our current location is the hospital, room 125, PET scan room, and Gray had just taken Citalopram, a depression drug he had to take every 30 minute for his serious condition (it's real.), so it was safe to assume he was normal. "Is it just me or does this author make the characters get amnesia a lot?" Zeref asked. Everyone looked at him. "Just you."

"Guys!" Zeref said excitedly. "I have the most brilliant idea ever." Gajeel stared at him for 5 seconds before bursting into laughter. When he didn't stop after 30 minutes, everyone decided to ignore the rolling Gajeel on the floor. "In about one hour, Natsu's favorite song on the radio will play." Dot dot dot. "Which is?" Mavis asked. "I'm s*xy and I know it." Zeref said nonchalantly. Erza pulled out a sword. "Now is not the time to flaunt yourself, Zeref." Zeref raised his hand up. "No, that's actually the name of the song!" At this, Erza burst into laughter. Until Zeref held up Natsu's computer. And slowly scrolled through all the music videos he made for that song. "It feels like I've been insulted." Lucy muttered to herself.

"Natsu, your favorite song is about to come on and I have your computer~." Zeref sang. He hear Natsu scramble inside the room. "Did any one give Gray his medication?" Lucy asked. "Oh sh*t."

' _Sorry, we will not play Darkwizarddiediediediediediediedieideidiedie's request. It appears Icemagebeatssalamandersfatbutt has thrown in a different request and has payed 6 dollars more and we don't give a d*mn about our listeners, we just care about our money, so go f*ck yourself for all I care, Darkwizarddiediediediediediediedieideidiedie. Have a nice day!'_

"Wait, he wasn't himself!" Zeref yelled. "We forgot to feed him his depression medication!" It was too late. The song already started.

" I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight"

"Good shit!" Gajeel yelled as he attempted to strangle the radio.

"And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain"

"Why the f*ck won't this stupid thing turn off?" Gajeel tried once again and failed.

"How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me" (Untitled by Simple Plan)

"Seriously people, help me!" He pleaded. When he turned around to look at everyone, they were sobbing hysterically. "You poor thing!" Lucy cried. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Natsu!" Gajeel sweat dropped. "Now you're f*cking sympathizing with him?" "You're just heartless!" Levy yelled. "You've got ta help me, bro!" Gajeel pleaded to Jellal. "They are f*cking scaring me!" He then noticed Jellal's tear stained face as he and Erza clutched each other. "No!" He gasped. "Everyone is becoming depressed. It's the depression apocalypse!" Gajeel stared at Levy. "Shrimp, snap out of it!" He yelled. Seeing as that didn't do anything, he tried something else. "Think about books!" Levy cried even harder. "Suguha got her heart broken when she found out Kazuto was in love with Asuna!"(Sound familiar?) Gajeel's eyes widened. "Wtf?" He decided to do something that would make her less depressed. He kissed her.

At first, Levy made a noise of surprise. However, she soon melted into it. It soon turned into a battle of tongues, and is that a piercing? Oh! This, this was how all her wet dreams started!

"Well, we lost Gajeel," Zeref said. Strangely, he was the only one unaffected. It was all for his brother's sake. Suddenly, Natsu pointed a finger at Lucy. "You're not really Lucy!" he yelled. 'Lucy' shrugged. "Well, you found out fast. I guess it's time to stop pretending, huh Meredy?" You know how in those movies, the character unzips their disguise off? Well That's exactly what they did.

"Where is the real Lucy?" he asked. Meredy wagged a finger. "Na ah, that's classified information!" Michelle smiled. "They're in the basement!" "Thx!" He called as he ran down. Zeref blinked. "That was quick."

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, practically kicking the door open. Then he stopped. And stared. And watched as the door hit an electrical tube that hit a book that passed it to a metal table which Lucy was strapped to. Metal conducts electricity. And she's out like a light.

"Darn, I almost found a way to cure her amnesia," Mavis said. "That's not important right now! She just got electrocuted by a 600 watt wire!" Natsu yelled. "Hmm, yes she will survive. I've used 737917973 watts before." Natsu wondered how sadistic Mavis truly is. Suddenly, Lucy bolted up.

"I think I remember now!" They perked up, eyes shining bright. "You're the pizza guy!" Mavis face palmed and Natsu… Natsu decided to go give Gray a visit.


	21. fixing what was broken

**Gajeel is slowly rising to the top of my favorite character list. Isn't it strange that my favorite is a three way tie between Lucy, Levy, and Lissana?**

"She has to remember!" Mavis cried. "She has to!" Natsu scratched his head. "Um, why? Sure, it'll cause me pain to see that every time she sees my face she sees a total stranger, but I can just retell all of it. Sure I'm sad, but I'm done with sulking." Mavis blinked. And then… "Well, you got over it quick." He nodded. "Two week in a stuffy room. Two weeks with no TV. No video games. No pizza. I felt so… ancient." They heard a crash behind them.

"Oh sh*t!" Gajeel yelled. "I broke her!" Sure enough, a bloodied and bruised Lucy lay on the floor. And sure enough, Natsu, Levy, and Mavis decked out their fists. "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt. I'm giving you up to three." They said simultaneously. Gajeel quickly dropped Lucy to the ground, but it was too late, mostly due to the fact that they said three immediately after finishing their sentence. Gajeel now lay side by side next to Lucy.

"That's it! Why don't we ask Mest to recover her memories?" Natsu asked. Mavis and Levy stared at him, blinked, and then pointed shaky fingers at him. "You're the dumb one!" Levy exclaimed. Natsu stared before he too blinked. "No, we're/ they're contagious!"

"Ok, recover Lucy's memory," Levy said. Mest blinked. "F*ck you asking me? I'm not a memory mage, I'm a teleportation mage. I just ate a memory charm when I was three and now I have all its powers."

"So he really is dumb!" Mavis yelled gleefully. The three maniacally laughed together. "I'm dumb!" Natsu exclaimed happily. "Intelligence is not contagious!" Levy cheered. Mest silently stared at them. "You do realize that you guys didn't realize I was a teleportation mage all this time, right?" He was ignored by the three who were currently celebrating. Gajeel sighed. "I'll go ask Rufus."

"So, you want me to recover Lucy's memory?" Rufus asked. Gajeel nodded. "When you know I can't use magic because of the seal?" Gajeel stopped nodding. "Sh*t!" "Well, there is a way to recover it without magic." Gajeel perked up. "Only a task manageable by a dragon slayer." Gajeel stared at the ever so cheerful Natsu. "It improves their magic and physical strength." And he knew right then. "The retrieval of the lost flower from landreka, land of dragons." That this was his destiny. "I'll do it." _'Then maybe Levy will ask me out and I'll finally beat Natsu.'_

Nope. He will not drink the sh*t. He will not. "Gajeel, you have to finish drinking this to break your seal." Rufus said. He refused. One drop made him wash his mouth with Lysol. And then bleach. "Think about it. You're free from your seal forever. You can unseal one person with a little over your current magic power remaining after finding the flower. Maybe your crush Levy?" Darn, he got him on the spot. "Fine, I'll do it." Needless to say, Gajeel had gagged endlessly after this incident.

"Screw you, point Everest!" Gajeel yelled. Rufus stared at him wearily. "I don't know what that is but this is Mount Hokabe. And we haven't even started climb yet." Gajeel paled. "No one has climbed Mount Hokabe and made it out alive." "Probably because no one actually climbed it." "Still," Gajeel said. "We don't know what's out there." Rufus looked him dead in the eye. "It's only 1 mile (1609.34 meters)." "But we could d-" Gajeel was surprised when he noticed they had already reached the top of the mountain. "Right, I knew we could do it." Rufus silently wondered to himself if he was the only smart one in this universe. "You know," Rufus said. "This reminds me. I think past this mountain is Minerva's personal training ground." A loud bang resonated throughout the area. "And that might just be her." When they climbed down the mountain to the other side, they were horrified.

"So you think you can beat me?" Erza yelled. "I know I can!" Minerva shrieked. The two monsters were at it again, kicking, punching, and blocking strikes. No words could express the horror that Gajeel and Rufus's face read. "They're demons." Gajeel whispered. "I wanna go home."

"It's time to break out the knives." Erza said. The two simultaneously pulled out blades from who knows where. Rufus covered his eyes. "I can't watch this." When he reopened them, he watched in pure shock as the two stabbed each other in the gut. Gajeel's brain short-circuited a while ago from immense mental trauma. Erza gave Minerva a pat on the back. "Good job. Looks like your skill set has improved a lot." Minerva sighed. "Well, I kinda thought I could have defeated you this time."

"How the hell are you two still alive?! I swear I saw you stab each other in the gut!" Gajeel yelled. Erza stole a glance at him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there." And that was when Rufus got the most 'brilliant' idea ever. Oh how much easier this would be with the two she-devils on their side.

"Screw you psychos," Gajeel muttered under his breath. He could hear them talk in whispers about something.

"So, do you think we should lock them in a broom closet?" Rufus asked. Gajeel briefly wondered who he was talking about. "Or I could threaten them." Erza suggested. Whoever 'they' were, Gajeel pitied the poor souls. "Am I the only one who's taking this rationally? They won't realize it if they were threatened." Minerva pointed out. Gajeel briefly had a fantasy of him and Levy in a broom closet, most definitely a hard one to make PG. "I heard her do it in the shower in the darkness of night." Erza said. "Do we have any evidence that he reciprocals her feelings? And even if that is the case, does his feeling go to the same degree as hers? We need this information if we were to set them up for passion." Rufus calculated. Minerva groaned in exasperation. "Come on, people! They obviously have a cute and fluffy relationship. We need to go with subtlety." Erza and Rufus looked her dead in the eyes. With serious voices, they said "Screw subtlety. Let us get to the down and dirty hard core lemons." Minerva briefly wondered how many erotic novels the two had been reading. Gajeel, on the other hand, was now curious to who they were trying to setup. So he asked. "Io, who're ya tryna set up?" Gajeel pretended to be casual. Nope. Not interested in this conversation. Erza slowly turned to him and a pit of dread settled in his stomach.

"You and Levy."


End file.
